


Самолёт до Дублина

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Самолёты [1]
Category: Bubble Comics, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes' false funeral, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Comics/Movie Crossover, Dublin (City), Gen, Natasha Feels, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wakanda, protect bucky barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Барнс просит Наташу и Клинта помочь ему исчезнуть с радаров всего мира, в особенности - с радара Роджерса.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



> Это не должно было стать кроссовером, но стало. Можно читать, не зная фандома "Майора Грома". И да. Бро, с Днём Варенья! ^_^

Наташа наблюдает за Стивом и Барнсом, борясь с сонливостью. Сейчас ей никак нельзя засыпать, и она со всех сил цепляляется за сознание и разговор друзей.  
  
— Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? — тихо вздыхает Стив, чтобы не разбудить остальных спящих в самолёте. — Я бы обязательно понял.  
  
— Тебе было трудно смириться с мои выбором в пользу криокамеры. Не хотел взваливать на тебя ещё больше, — ровным шёпотом отвечает Барнс, ёрзая в кресле.  
  
Стив качает головой и отворачивается к иллюминатору. Восходящее солнце за ним освещает его лицо тёплым рыжим цветом. Наташа сглатывает, ощущая вину за новые морщины на лбу Стива.  
  
Зря она пошла на поводу у Барнса тогда. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

 

_Три года назад_

  
 — Вспомнил всё же?  
  
Баки переборол дрожь и поднял голову.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Наташа вздохнула, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Я это поняла ещё по разговору с королём. И?  
  
— Ты единственная, кто может понять меня. Ты должна понять, — голос Барнса дрожал, словно он вот-вот сорвётся в беспомощный истерический крик.Наташа сжала губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Смотря о чём ты попросишь.  
  
— Я должен умереть.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Все должны считать меня мёртвым, пока я не разберусь с тем, что у меня вот здесь, — Барнс ткнул пальцем в висок, слегка покачнувшись.  
  
— Ты просишь меня подстроить твою смерть? Ты хоть понимаешь…  
  
— Да. Я понимаю.  
  
— А мне кажется, что нет.  
  
Наташа снова вздохнула. Осмотрела Барнса — глаза полузакрытые, левое плечо поднято выше, а правой рукой он упирался в больничную кровать. Его майка была влажной от растаявшего льда, с волос капала вода. Он уже выглядел умершим. Наташа радовалась, что не видела его глаз.  
  
— Что будет со Стивом? Ты не  _знаешь_ , как он убивался эти годы, как сбивался с ног, ища тебя. Чёрт, да он послал весь мир, стал преступником, которого все разыскивают, ради того, чтобы вытащить тебя и уберечь. Ты хочешь снова подвергнуть его этому?  
  
— Нет. Именно потому я хочу умереть, а не сбежать.  
  
— Нет, Джеймс. Я не пойду на это, — Наташа развернулась, резко и не оглядываясь направилась к двери, чтобы не слышать слабого, просящего голоса. Она покинула палату Джеймса так быстро, как смогла. Потому что знала, почему он хочет умереть для всех.И почему обратился к ней.  
  
Наташа собиралась улететь до обеда, не планируя сталкиваться с отколовшейся частью Мстителей, с мятежниками, которых осуждает весь мир. И к которым она была готова присоединится, если бы не вбитая с Красной комнаты привычка быть всегда только за себя и в одиночку. «Не двойной агент, а тройная дрянь».  
  
Она едва заметила оклик Сэма, спешащего к ней с широкой дружелюбной улыбкой.  
  
— Ты к нам надолго? ТʼЧалла не говорил, что у нас будут гости. Вот Стив обрадуется! — начал он, пожимая руку Наташе.  
  
— Нет, это… я внезапно приехала, так сказать по пути, — улыбнулась она уголком губ, устало прикрывая глаза.  
  
— О, я слышал. Ты ушла от Старка и его подпевал.  
  
Наташа подняла на него удивлённый и чуть уязвлённый взгляд.  
  
— Вот кем вы нас считали? «Подпевалами»?  
  
— Я… нет, — растеряно начал Сэм, смущённо почёсывая по-армейски короткий ёжик волос. — Прости, это было грубо.  
  
Наташа сухо кивнула, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Так как вы тут? Вижу, уже привыкли?  
  
— Да, ТʼЧалла выделил нам комнаты и дал работу. Так что понемногу обживаемся и привыкаем к гражданке. А ты как?  
  
— Проверяю свои точки, — коротко ответила она. — Рада, что вы справляетесь. Сэм кивнул, подстраиваясь под её шаг.  
  
Они молчали, пока шли по коридору, ведущему в парк.  
  
— Ты видела Роуди?  
  
— Да. Старк придумал ему специальные костыли, так что он приспосабливается. Вижен часами занят проверками теорем и аксиом, Старк бесится и на всех бросается, но, думаю, это со скуки.  
  
— А тот малыш в сине-красном?  
  
— В школе.  
  
— В шк… Он?..  
  
— Да, вы избивали фактически ребёнка, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Но не беспокойся, этот малыш мог, да и дал, фору вам всем.  
  
— Да, даже суперсолдат с ним не справился, — хмыкнул Сэм.— Видела Барнса? Его сегодня разморозили. Едва уговорил Стива не присутствовать.  
  
— Я… да, ТʼЧалла говорил. Знаешь, вы в изгнании справляетесь куда лучше, чем те, кто подписал тот договор. Я рада за вас.  
  
— Спасибо. И ты знаешь, что мы всегда тебе рады. Клинт особенно скучает. Да и Стив тоже.  
  
— Знаю. Прости, но мне уже пора, — оборвала его Наташа, почувствовав, что грусть берёт над ней верх.

 Сэм был прекрасным понимающим психологом.  
  
— Конечно. Ты звони, ладно? — Сэм стал рядом с ней, неловко заведя руки за спину. — Ай, ладно.  
  
Наташа мысленно охнула, когда Сэм обнял её. Наташа прикусила щеку и прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что её давняя выучка справится с эмоциями.  
  
Улетала Наташа с ещё более тяжёлым сердцем, чем прилетала.  
        
                                                                                                                                   ***  
  
Квартира в Ницце осталась такой же, какой Наташа её оставляла год назад с того времени, как ЩИТ пал. Ловушки нетронуты. Наташа спокойно вошла в одну из своих перевальных точек.  
  
Воздух был затхлым, солёным, как и всё в Ницце. Наташа открыла дверь на узкий балкончик.  
  
Схроны с оружием полны и ждут свою хозяйку. Наташа ласково провела пальцем по снайперской винтовке — она в последний раз брала свою Экьюриси за полгода до миссии со Старком. Давненько она не работала обычным киллером в одиночку, только с винтовкой за спиной и биноклем на поясе.  
  
Она помнила, когда впервые взяла в руки винтовку, разбирая её на составляющие и чётко называя все детали. А затем собирала её под пристальным холодным взглядом, боязливо косясь на поблескивающую ладонь. Конечно же она была наслышана о нём. Все знали, кто он.  
  
Наташа помнила, как однажды сама умерла. Тогда она просила Клинта. Тогда она тоже пряталась от прошлого. Тогда же она получила главный урок — от прошлого не убежать, потому что прошлое — в тебе.  
  
Но как объяснить это тому, чьё прошлое держит удавку на шее? Тому, чьё прошлое и без того зыбучее и разлетается стаями перепуганных птиц?  
  
Стив не понял бы. Сэм… возможно.  
  
Ей нужно поговорить с кем-то.  
  
Номер телефона, закрытая линия, короткий щелчок.  
  
— Нат?  
  
— Привет.  
  
Молчание между ними всегда многословно.  
  
— Что мне сделать?  
  
— Найти повод.  
  
Клинт громко вздохнул.  
  
— Предлагаешь вывести его из этого дворца? Чёрт, это сломает Роджерса, он об этом подумал?  
  
— Думаю, — Наташа сглотнула. — Думаю, он уже всё обдумал. Ещё до того, как Стив пришёл за ним в Румынию.  
  
Клинт снова вздохнул, в этот раз больше раздражённо.  
  
— Раз он так хочет, то пусть сам и делает.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что он не сможет. Не тогда, когда над ним воркует Роджерс и армия медиков.  
  
— Тогда какого чёрта я должен предавать человека, вытащившего мою задницу из тюрьмы в чёртовом океане? Будь он хоть сто раз героем войны и триста раз жертвой ГИДРЫ, но он, мать его, друг Стива! Он не имеет права так с ним поступать!  
  
— Бартон, это его желание. Для меня ты сделал то же самое.  
  
— Но я был твоим единственным другом! И я не видел, как ты умирала, не искал тебя по всей чёртовой планете, забивая на всех, а он…  
  
— А он был в плену семьдесят лет. Он заслуживает уважения.  
  
Наташа готова была поклясться, что Клинт сейчас раздражённо сцепил зубы и прикрыл глаза, запихивая ругательства поглубже.  
  
— Клинт, об аморальности мы можем поспорить после. Он нас попросил помочь.  
  
— Чёртовы суперсолдаты, чёртова ГИДРА, чёртовы шпионы.  
  
Наташа тепло улыбнулась, отключаясь. Клинт согласился.  
  
План учитывал всё — от расположения медперсонала до картографии Нигерии. С десяток подпунктов на случай непредвиденных ситуаций — Наташа была более чем уверена, что они случатся. Ни одна миссия не проходит идеально по задуманному. Всегда вмешивается случай.  
  
Клинт бурчал, но выполнял — искал лекарства, искал укрытие на первое время, взламывал систему изнутри, втирался в доверие медсёстрам и охранникам. Они оба проделывали это бесчисленное количество раз, но сейчас на кону стояло благополучие одного их друга, не единожды спасавшего их от верной гибели.  
  
С Барнсом и ТʼЧаллой они не связывались — чем меньше соучастников, тем прочнее сохранится тайна. Барнса ещё не ввели в криостазис, дав насладиться безопасностью под наблюдением лучших людей короля и самого Роджерса. Они праздновали последние дни в году вместе, вспоминая и молча оплакивая то, что потеряли. Клинт говорил, что выглядели они счастливыми и растоптанными в прах одновременно. Наташа понимала, что он имел ввиду.  
  
Наташе пришлось несколько раз тайно наведаться в Нигерию, чтобы понять, как именно им действовать на месте. Гугл-карта и взломанные спутники восстановившего ЩИТа были полезны лишь в командной работе, но не тогда, когда им придётся бежать по узким грязным переулкам с бессознательным суперсолдатом, лицо которого украшает каждый столб.  
  
Операция была назначена на понедельник, и этим долго возмущался Клинт, но Наташа знала — после праздников охрана и медперсонал будут более расслаблены, чем в любое другое время. Понедельник — идеальный день для них. Особенно тем, что Барнса обещали ввести в криостазис к обеду.  
  
Наташа устала перед сном мысленно просить прощения у Стива. Она знала, что это снова разобьёт его сердце. Она знала, как друг будет выглядеть — потерянным в толпе щенком, как там на похоронах. Она будет смотреть ему в глаза и утешать тем, что это был выбор Барнса. Что он выбрал уйти, что он должен его отпустить. Будет обнимать, сжимая крепче кулаки, а позже разбивать костяшки в спортзале. Одной тайной больше, одним сломленным человеком больше — ей ли не привыкать.  
  
Она ждала их на границе, облокотившись на внедорожник. Лицо скрывала клетчатая бандана, укрывая нос от раскалённого воздуха и режущего песка. Границу обрамляла колючая проволока — никакого пропускного пункта. За проволокой была такая же пустыня, и только в плавящемся горизонте виднелись знакомые искусственные джунгли.  
  
Наташа взглянула на голографические часы — 11:42. Клинт опаздывал пока ещё на допустимую норму.  
  
В небе послышался короткий гул — словно порыв ветра. Наташа задрала голову, чтобы увидеть иклоподобный, блестящий в бликах солнца квинджет ТʼЧаллы.  
  
Квинджет завис в метре от песка. Наташа по привычке напряглась.  
  
С грузового отсека в песок спрыгнул человек в тяжёлых армейских ботинках. Наташа ещё не видела лица, но по походке уже узнала Клинта.  
  
Но к ней вышел не Клинт, а ТʼЧалла. Наташа нахмурилась, ненавязчиво потянув руку к поясу. Не по плану.  
  
— Это я, Таша. Часть плана, не успел снять маскировку, — отозвался человек голосом ТʼЧаллы. В нём не было вакандского акцента, лишь лёгкий южный американский. Плечи Наташи расслабились. — Чёртовы поданные, останавливали каждый шаг и спрашивали, куда это я несу посла ООН. На Барнсе тоже маскировка ещё держится, сама снимешь.  
  
— Как прошло? — спросила Наташа, открывая багажник. Бартон сгрузил внутрь чёрного салона баллоны с кислородом и спортивную сумку.  
  
— Ну, помимо того, что это чертовски приятно — быть королём, пусть и на десять минут? Нормально. Пришлось немного импровизировать — кто бы знал, что MʼБенга, врач Барнса, поставит под сомнение препарат, который приказал ввести пациенту его же король. А так — всё по плану. Остановка сердца, дефибрилляторы, адреналин, блаблабла, объявляйте время смерти, нам очень жаль. Ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Наташа кивнула, подмечая, как опустился голос Клинта несмотря на показное спокойствие.  
  
— Роджерс знает?  
  
— По плану ему сообщит доктор, а я вроде как улетел провожать посла, захотевшего сообщить о смерти преступника лично. Всё как по плану.  
  
— У тебя есть алиби?  
  
— Есть, как договаривались. Я поехал на рыбалку в Сибирь. Не ловит сеть и так далее.  
  
— Думаешь, не поймут?  
  
— Уверен. Я не год и не два в этом верчусь, сама знаешь. Всё будет тип-топ, не подкопаются. Грузи посла и вали отсюда. Связь через два дня, как договаривались.  
  
Клинт помог перенести Барнса в багажник, обнял Наташу напоследок и направился к квинджету.  
  
— Удачи, Нат, — махнул он ей, скрываясь внутри грузового отсека. Наташа кивнула, садясь за руль.  
  
Ей предстоял долгий путь на другой конец страны.  
  
На Барнсе была кислородная маска, и кислорода ему хватит на шесть часов с расчётом, что он придёт в себя сейчас же — Наташа специально завела таймер. От препарата, введённом ему, Барнс пробудет без сознания ещё с полтора часа, но рисковать она не хотела — кто знает, как поведёт себя усовершенствованный организм под воздействием препарата, проверявшегося до этого лишь раз на обычном человеке.  
  
Она была уже под Лагосом, на Идкоко-роуд, когда запищал таймер. Остановив машину, Наташа вышла к багажнику со связкой крохотных инструментов и коммуникатором. С багажника на неё смотрели карие глаза блондина.  
  
— С Днём рождения, — хмыкнула она, подав Барнсу руку. Тот сел, скривившись, и снял с лица маску.  
  
— Видимо, всё прошло хорошо.  
  
— Да. Сейчас мы почти в Лагосе, шесть вечера по местному времени, погода сносная, о твоей смерти голосит весь радиоэфир. Считаю это успехом. В сумке вещи, переодевайся, и сними маскировку, мне нужно её перенастроить.  
  
Барнс покачнулся, смотря на свою ладонь рассеянным взглядом. Второй рукав тесного в плечах пиджака был пуст.  
  
— Ах да, возможна дезориентация — такая побочка препарата. Главное — вовремя возьми миску, если почувствуешь тошноту. Я принесу тебе воды.  
  
Когда Наташа вернулась к нему спустя минут пять с бутылкой воды, Барнс был переодет в светлые льняные брюки и цветастую гавайскую рубашку. Наташа усмехнулась.  
  
— По радио передали, что весь мир радуется тому, что ты погиб, но есть те, кто считает, что ты легко отделался смертью в больничной койке от сердечного приступа. Я бы на их месте…  
  
— Я хочу спать.  
  
Наташа сглотнула, посмотрев на тёмные круги под глазами Барнса.  
  
— Да. Конечно. Перебирайся в салон, я сейчас.  
  
Перенастраивая маскировочную сетку по взятой из гугла фотографии какой-то модели нижнего белья, Наташа хмурилась. Барнс жалел, что ввязался? Жалел, что они провернули всё так быстро? Он передумал за это время общения со Стивом?  
  
Отдав Барнсу в кондиционированном салоне поблескивающую золотыми искрами маску, Наташа помогла её надеть. Лицо смуглого брюнета со стеклянными карими глазами ни единой чертой не напоминало лицо Барнса. Наташа удовлетворённо кивнула.  
  
— Итак. Нам нужна легенда.  
  
— Ты не придумала нам легенду?  
  
— Придумала. Но, думаю, тебе нужно отвлечься. Так что давай, в голос и с чувством.  
  
Барнс на соседнем кресле молчал, пока Наташа заводила двигатель, отмечая, что в баке осталось не так много топлива, и выруливала на дорогу к Лагосу.  
  
— Раз мы не похожи, — бросив взгляд в зеркало, сказал Барнс, — то предлагаю назваться друзьями. На романтичную парочку мы не сойдём сейчас.  
  
Наташа кивнула, соглашаясь.  
  
— Мы приехали с благотворительной миссией, сейчас направляемся домой, напоследок решив посетить некоторые города. Мы из…  
  
— Wir kamenn ach Deutschland, Stuttgart.  
  
— Да. Лучше Германия. Ihr Akzent ist perfekt.  
  
— Danke. У меня есть готовые документы, через день вылет. Ты — Рэймунд Джозеф Сахрен, я — Матильда Клара Касс. Тебе тридцать четыре, мне тридцать. Мы познакомились в колледже на историческом факультете. Три года проводим Рождество в благотворительных поездках ЮНЕСКО, в прошлом были в Соковии, в позапрошлом — в Пакистане. Занимаемся этим, потому что считаем, что каждый достоин жилья, еды обучения и безопасности. Стараемся помочь нуждающимся, потому что хотим, чтобы все были счастливы.  
  
— Слишком наивно.  
  
— Здесь прокатит. После случившегося в Лагосе и на собрании ООН они хоть и усилили безопасность, но волонтёров пропускают без слов. Наш лучший шанс.  
  
Барнс сухо кивнул, смотря на пыльную дорогу. На горизонте виднелась чёрная глыба Лагоса.

***

  
  
Наташа почти забыла, что такое эконом-класс. Кричащие дети, шумные туристы, шелест фантиков бортовой еды и шипение открывающихся бутылок. Барнс сидел рядом с ней, напряжённо вжимаясь в кресло.  
  
— При взлёте приоткрой рот. Или вот, — она подтолкнула ему леденец. — Когда взлетим, дам тебе плеер. Всего пять часов полёта, Джеймс.  
  
Барнс не ответил.  
  
Перелёт оказался не таким сложным, как Наташа считала — с наушниками и электронной книгой Лавкрафта в руках пять часов прошли почти незаметно, если бы не ноющая спина и слегка затёкшие ноги. Барнс рядом сидел в наушниках, подперев подбородок кулаком, и смотрел в иллюминатор. Наташа заглядывала в незаблокированный экран его плеера, подмечая музыкальный выбор — она специально закинула на карту памяти альбомы разных годов и жанров. Барнс не слушал Queens, Black Sabbath или Beatles, которых она считала его музыкой. Он не слушал и современных поп-исполнителей. Его выбор пал на инструментальную музыку. Песни Scala&KolacnyBrothersон включал трижды, как она заметила. Возможно, тихий женский хор под фортепиано его успокаивает лучше криков и барабанных взрывов. Он также включал песни малоизвестных фолк-групп, Наташа не слышала их, но предполагала, что та же неторопливость и лёгкость была и в них.  
  
В аэропорту ей снова пришлось пойти на уловку. Она всего лишь делала свою работу — уберегала Барнса от расспросов и, возможно, допросов по поводу его временного протеза. Этот протез, конечно, и близко не походил на его бионику, но хотя бы не вызывал столько же недоуменных, жалостливых и — главное — любопытных взглядов, как если бы его не было вовсе. Да, в Пакистане попали в переделку с боевиками, пока направлялись благотворительным конвоем в посёлок. Да, Рэймунд герой, попытался отбросить гранату подальше, но он не военный, не разбирается в этом, да, взорвалась в руках. Да, спасибо. И вам хорошего дня.  
  
Барнс стоял рядом с ней, слушая её ложь и потерянно смотрел в пол. Служащие аэропорта вполне посчитали это за смущение и боль от воспоминаний, быстро их отпустив. Наташа расслабилась окончательно только в такси. Самое сложное в их плане позади. Осталось лишь передать Барнсу новые документы, ключи от машины, дома и гаража, личное дело, кратко обрисовать его легенду, и можно уезжать восвояси.  
  
По пути к Малахайду они трижды стояли в пробках, несмотря на поздний-ранний час. Барнс безучастно наблюдал за каплями, стекающими по окну такси, Наташа бросала на него нервные взгляды. Для того, кто только что умер, он был невозмутимо спокойным.  
  
Сэйнт-Маргарет авеню была их пунктом назначения. Бело-коричневые домики мало чем отличались друг от друга, утопая в голых скелетах деревьев. Наташа специально выбрала это место — недалеко от центра, где легко затеряться, рядом бухта, где свободно дышится. Наташа хорошо помнит дух Дублина по прошлым миссиям. Здесь хотелось забыться и начать жизнь с нуля в тихих узких улочках прибрежного посёлка. У неё не было времени обойти Малахайдский замок, пройтись по холодным песчаным пляжам и осмотреть туманные тёмные парки. Она видела их лишь в машинном окне, но была бы не прочь почувствовать дыхание Ирландии в волосах.  
  
Дом Барнса находился на углу Сейнт Маргарет Парк и Чёрч-стрит, они шли туда пешком с грузом двух спортивных сумок и рюкзака. Окружённый каменным забором, небольшой кремовый дом с острой крышей казался обычным и затерявшимся среди прочих. Никаких отличий — осыпавшиеся листья у двора, тёмные провалы окон второго этажа, стёртая табличка с фамилией предыдущих хозяев. Ранним утром по улице ездили редкие машины и прогуливались владельцы собак. Барнс смотрел на ворота критичным взглядом старого бойца.  
  
— Я поставила камеры, подключила их к ноутбуку. Также поставила ловушки, покажу, как их включать и отключать. Соседи рядом — семейная пара, которые бывают дома лишь вечером, а на выходные уезжают за город, и пенсионеры, милейшие люди. Думаю, вы подружитесь.  
  
Барнс бросил на неё рассеянный взгляд.  
  
— Этот район достаточно обеспеченный, преступность почти на нуле, насколько это применимо к Дублину. Дальше по Чёрч-стрит католическая церквушка и автобусная остановка. Десять минут пешком — и ты в рае магазинов, кафешек и пабов. Идеальное место, чтобы залечь на дно.  
  
В доме витал сырой воздух непрогретых стен и нежилого помещения. Барнс осмотрел расположение комнат, входов и выходов, пощупал оконные рамы и только тогда вернулся к основавшейся в небольшой кухне Наташе.  
  
— Включишь отопление сам. Я купила круп и макарон на первое время, остальное можешь заказать через Интернет или сам купишь на Нью-Стрит.  
  
— Ты хорошо ориентируешься.  
  
— Бывала здесь пару раз, — улыбнулась ему Наташа, копаясь в сумке и вытаскивая толстую папку. — Вот твои документы. Права, паспорт, электронная карточка метро, кредитная карточка, я буду её пополнять ежемесячно. Неотслеживаемая сим-карта, смартфон, коммуникатор для связи со мной, там вбиты мой и контакт Клинта по засекреченному каналу, ключи от дома, ключ от гаража, ключ от машины в бардачке. И да, помни, что здесь правостороннее движение — ты коренной ирландец Джек ОʼРайли, приехал из Белфаста, там же потерял руку в очередном столкновении, проходил реабилитацию в Лондоне, психотерапевт посоветовал тебе пожить в отдалённом спокойном месте. С родственниками почти не общаешься. У тебя есть сводная младшая сестра Элли — это я. Я работаю в интернациональной компании, и потому не живу Ирландии, постоянно переезжая из страны в страну. У меня есть жених Гэвин, мы познакомились на работе. Ты ждёшь вестей из своего ветеранского центра по поводу усовершенствованного протеза, потому не знаешь, надолго ли задержишься и когда уедешь. Из-за безумной очереди можешь сорваться среди ночи, чтобы успеть, так что пусть соседи не волнуются. Я приеду и разберусь с домом, если ты уедешь. Ты можешь не говорить мне, куда уезжаешь, но предупреди, что уехал. Если я приеду, то предупрежу за сутки. Если возникнут проблемы с гардой, звони по номеру на симке, указанному как «МакАлистер», он поможет. Но лишний раз его лучше не беспокой — если штраф за превышение скорости…  
  
— Я знаю. Ему можно доверять?  
  
— Ну… насколько можно доверять наркодиллеру и оружейному барону. Далее. Здесь принято ходить в церковь в воскресенье, так что будь добр — не выделяйся. Почитай в Интернете о правилах, с твоего последнего посещения церкви многое изменилось. Об остальном тебя известят соседи. Не обижай старичков, они милые. Не светись в центре Дублина, там тебя могут узнать. И сними уже маску.  
  
Наташе пришлось вспомнить свои навыки стрижки, чтобы сделать спутанные, значительно отросшие волосы Барнса похожими на стрижку ОʼРайли из документов. Идти в салон было рискованно.  
  
Барнс спокойно отреагировал на острые лезвия ножниц над ухом и рядом с шеей, молча согласившись на смену имиджа. Наташа приказала ему переодеться в привезённую одежду, пока убиралась. Она подбирала ему вещи так, чтобы он казался менее опасным — человек, разгуливающий в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне всегда покажется более подозрительным, чем тот, кто идёт в костюме. Чем больше хочешь скрыться, тем больше не скрывайся.  
  
Иссиня чёрный костюм с бордовой рубашкой смотрелся на Барнсе непривычно. До этого Наташа видела его лишь в коже Зимнего Солдата и в мешковидной одежде, не считая той фотокарточки с сержантом Барнсом в его личном деле.  
  
Наташа призналась сама себе, что в костюме Барнс выглядел шикарно и чертовски опасно как для покорителя сердец.  
  
— Либо брейся каждый день, либо отпускай густую, но аккуратную щетину. И не води в дом всех подряд, прошу, я пыталась создать тебе образ спокойного скромного парня, а не бабника.  
  
Барнс сухо кивнул. Наташа вздохнула. На сегодня она закончила. Можно уходить.  
  
— Слушай, если ты жалеешь, то уже поздно. Что сделано, то сделано. Стив… Стив смирится. Теперь твоя очередь начать свою жизнь. Удачи тебе.  
  
Короткий поцелуй в колючую щеку Барнс принял с ледяными глазами и без единой эмоции на лице. Выйдя во двор, Наташа услышала щелчок замка в двери.  
  
Вот и всё.

***

  
  
Пекин встретил Наташу густым смогом и людьми в масках. Подняв широкий ворот свитера и прикрыв им лицо, Наташа поудобнее перекинула сумку и пошла к череде такси.  
  
Шоуду был переполнен поздним вечером, несмотря на то, что из-за смога отменялись рейсы. Наташе повезло «проскочить».  
  
Такси мчалось по трассе, разрезая фарами жёлто-оранжевый туман. Яркие вывески, заводы, склады сливались в одно чёрно-красное месиво. У Наташи болела голова, она отвернулась от окна, подавляя приступ тошноты. Экран её коммуникатора осветил салон. Никаких сообщений. Наташа вздохнула, заблокировала коммуникатор и откинула голову на сиденье.  
  
Заселившись в отель, она примет таблетку, выждет должные полчаса, а потом, если не подействует, сделает себе укол. Если подействует — поедет в Ронгксин Юанхая, ей давно хочется мороженого. Немного погуляет по полупустым улицам, вспомнит былое, когда гуляла здесь с Клинтом после миссии в Макао. Составляя план на вечер, Наташа расслабилась, смиряясь со старым другом, молотившим в её голове рок-концерт.  
  
Огромный стеклянный треугольник впереди вернул Наташу в реальность. Её отель был одним из лучших, а сегодня ей не хотелось проверять свою квартиру здесь, не с мигренью. Сегодня можно было позволить себе выходной.  
  
Панорамные окна давно не вызывали в ней приступов паники, но Наташа всё равно предпочла бы узкие окна небольших домиков, чем стену из стекла небоскрёба. Она с грустью вспомнила дом Барнса.  
  
Она уже звонила Стиву из кафе дублинского аэропорта, сочувствовала и предлагала прилететь, но знала, что не прилетит. Стив предсказуемо отказался мёртвым тихим голосом. Попросил беречь себя и быть осторожнее. Наташа же, обдумывая его слова в комфорте бизнес-класса, хотела взорвать самолёт.  
  
Она видела Стива на похоронах агента Картер. Она помнит его молчание там, в старой штаб-квартире ЩИТа. Она видела его глаза в джипе ГИДРЫ сквозь кровавую пелену боли. И она не могла представить, что он чувствовал все те разы, когда прошлое многотонной плитой прижимало его к земле. Её прошлое только в её голове, прошлое же Стива преследует его по пятам на каждом углу.  
  
Наташа не знает, каким мазохистом нужно быть, чтобы жить в городе своего прошлого. Она точно не смогла бы жить в Петербурге, хотя почти не помнит его сейчас. Она не смогла бы жить в Москве, гонимая призраками и страхом Красной Комнаты. А Стив жил там, где его создали, в городе, где он обрёл всё и всё же потерял.  
  
Наташа набрала стакан воды, закинув в рот таблетку. Её современный номер напоминал о башне Мстителей, и она подумала, что стоило бы заказать комнаты в отеле с традиционным дизайном. Чтобы не было так пусто и одиноко.  
  
Те месяцы, которые они жили в башне, были странными. У Наташи никогда не было семьи, чтобы не говорили инструкторы Комнаты и ЩИТа. Но именно тогда они ощущались семьёй. Какой-то сломанной, ненормальной, с кровавым болезненным прошлым, но семьёй. А потом случилась Соковия, их семья разрослась и распалась одновременно. Стив проводил время в поисках любой зацепки, закрывшись у себя, если был в башне. Клинт взял отпуск, новенькие обучались на базе, и единственный, кого она слышала ежедневно, был Старком. Но и он вскорости пропал с радаров, когда начались те ссоры с Пеппер. Наташа замечала раздражённость Старка, гору пустых бутылок в утилизаторе, запущенную бороду и неухоженные волосы. Она сама обо всём догадалась, но не спрашивала и не выступала с предложением мира. Она знала, что, случись что-то подобное с ней, она предпочла бы разобраться во всём в одиночку. Сама же она с помощью Марии прочёсывала новостные ленты Австралии. Безуспешно.  
  
Тот договор висел над ними дамокловым мечом. Все знали, что рано или поздно будет взрыв, осталось лишь выждать искру. Никто не думал, что искрой станет спасение Роджерса.  
  
Наташа задумывалась над тем, что было бы, если бы Ванда не успела. Был бы вынесен на рассмотрение договор? Винили бы Ванду в смерти Роджерса и десятка людей на рынке? Помешала бы Земо смерть Стива? Объявился бы Барнс? Была бы эта война, кто бы повёл их, бунтарей? Мстил бы Барнс или же смирился бы? Сдался или боролся бы за себя? Наташа не знает, что выбрала бы сама. Однажды она уже сдавалась, и не знает, выиграла или проиграла.  
  
Коммуникатор завибрировал на столе. Сообщение Сэма о том, когда состоятся похороны Барнса. Сэм просит её прилететь ради Стива. «Я подумаю».  
  
Мигрень усилилась. Наташа села за стол, потирая виски. Она понятия не имеет, к чему всё это приведет. Она не знает, что решит Барнс. Она не знает, захочет ли он воскреснуть. Может, после её ухода он застрелился. Может, собрал вещи и уехал в другую страну, в Индию, в Мексику, в Бразилию, где легче затеряться и где его никогда не найдут. Она не знала, чего от него ожидать, и точно не ожидала сообщения.  
  
«Спасибо».  
  
Наташа послала экрану грустную улыбку.  
  
Шприц всё же придётся достать.

***

  
  
Похороны Барнса были тихими. Только отколовшиеся Мстители и ТʼЧалла. Стив в чёрном костюме, который он за полгода надевал уже дважды. Ванда в чёрном узком платье, с накинутой на плечи цветастой шалью. Клинт, Сэм и этот воришка в чёрных джинсах и светлых рубашках стояли полукругом у лакированного закрытого гроба, и Наташа сглотнула, подходя к ним ближе. Каблуки предательски гнулись, Наташа сжала кулаки и сцепила зубы. Она справится. Это очередные похороны. Сколько раз она была на фальшивых похоронах? Она даже за своими наблюдала.  
  
Стив выглядел так, словно это он лежал в гробу. В отличие от похорон агента Картер, его глаза были сухими, а лицо каменным, будто он сейчас в бою, а не прощается с другом.  
  
Сердце Наташи давно стало простой мышцей, качающей кровь, но сегодня оно сжалось от боли.  
  
Последним подошёл ТʼЧалла в чёрном костюме и с пёстрой накидкой, на которой были изображены пантеры и незнакомая вязь слов на вакандском. Наташа отвела взгляд и убрала с юбки невидимые пушинки.  
  
Произнесённая речь ТʼЧаллы была сухой, но честной. Он признал, что не знал сержанта Барнса достаточно, но знает, что тот был достойным человеком. Наташа с удивлением распознала смешок Стива. Все обернулись к нему, и король замолчал, но Стив молча смотрел в пол.  
  
ТʼЧалла рассказал о традиции погребения своего народа, о том, что Барнса ожидает спокойная жизнь после смерти на другом берегу. И уже Наташа давила в себе смех.  
  
— Смерть — это не конец.  
  
Наташа думала, что после короля выступит Стив, но он молчал, всё так же смотря в пол. Ванда, взглянув на него, зябко укуталась в шаль.  
  
— Когда я потерял Райли, который за три года нашего знакомства стал мне братом, я думал, что больше никогда не встречу кого-то, похожего на него. Я бросил службу, уехал домой, занялся мирным делом, помогал таким же, как я. А потом пришёл Стив. Я никогда бы не подумал, что герой, о котором слагали легенды и писали в учебниках, станет мне таким же другом, как Райли. Он подарил мне семью. И пусть семья сейчас не в полном сборе, но она есть. Я три года гонялся за призраком по всем материкам, пока Стив защищал мир. Этот призрак засел у меня в мозгах так прочно, что я засыпал и просыпался с мыслью о нём, я сбивался с ног в его поисках, он стал мне почти братом, как и Стив, даже если перед этим мы виделись всего дважды и дважды он пытался меня убить. Потом ещё раз попытался, но это уже мелочи. Этот призрак не мог вырваться из своего тела. Этот призрак боялся самого себя. Но он нашёл в себе силы взглянуть в зеркало и признать, что это отражение всегда останется с ним. И он вышел в бой уже вместе со мной, он прикрывал мою спину, смягчал падения и помогал взлетать. Этот призрак за неполный день нашего знакомства из крутого друга старшего брата стал моим собственным братом. Мы были братьями полгода, даже если эти полгода его мозги были похожи на полуфабрикат, а он сам играл роль Белоснежки. Он был мне братом всего полгода. И я ощущаю его потерю.  
  
Наташа отвела взгляд, посмотрев на Клинта. Тот стоял, приобняв Ванду за плечо. Он выглядел скорбящим, и она надеялась, что выглядит также. Они оба хорошие актёры.  
  
— Я не умею говорить такие вещи, но… — Скотт (так, кажется, его звали) потёр нос, выступив вперёд. — Этот парень был крут. И плевать, что он был плохим парнем какое-то время, что его разыскивали все, кому не лень, но он был крут. Он был Баки Барнсом, чёрт подери, а это многое значит.  
  
Наташа подумала, что он хотел бы сказать что-то вроде «только умер он не как Баки Барнс».  
  
Клинт, Ванда и Наташа по очереди сказали несколько слов: Ванда выразила поддержку Стиву, Клинт умудрился заставить их посмеяться, а Наташа ровным голосом сказала, что Барнс был отличным учителем и человеком, на которого хотелось равняться. Она не соврала. Но и не сказала правды. Всё, как  _он_  её  _когда_ - _то_  учил.  
  
Стив говорил последним после долгого молчания.  
  
— Бак умирал так часто и так много. Он умирал в моих снах на заводе ГИДРЫ, умирал на поезде, умирал на том стуле. И когда он появился на том мосту, я не поверил. Не хотел верить. Думал, это очередной кошмар, где он снова и снова… — Стив захлебнулся словами, его голос перешёл в хрип, и он затих на секунду. — Когда Солдат набросился на меня, я думал, что сейчас услышу слова Баки из своих снов. «Не уберёг», «Убил», «Твоя вина». Но он молчал и бил. А потом спросил «Какой к чёрту Баки?».  
  
Наташа вздрогнула, услышав писк своего коммуникатора. Абонент «22656». «Удачное же ты выбрал время, Барнс» — подумала Наташа, бросая извиняющиеся взгляды и выходя за дверь.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Skolʼko varitʼ yaytsa «v meshochek»?  
  
— Shest'-sem' minut, — со вздохом ответила Наташа. Она могла бы сейчас раздражённо попросить его посмотреть в Интернете, но не решилась. Не сегодня.— Segodnya tvoi pokhorony.  
  
— Polozhi na moyu mogilu belyye gvozdiki.  
  
Барнс отключился, и Наташа с грустной улыбкой спрятала коммуникатор в карман пиджака.

***

  
  
Ирландия сегодня приветствовала солнцем. После ледяной Монголии и задержки рейса на три часа это приятно грело Наташу изнутри.  
  
Она ехала по Дублину, скучающе рассматривая здания в британском стиле. Небольшие прямоугольные каменные склепы в центре редко разбавлялись стеклом высоток и пёстрыми вывесками. Миновав Тринити-колледж и Батт Бридж, Наташа написала Барнсу, что через полчаса будет у него. Барнс сообщение прочёл, но не ответил.  
  
Вывески пабов встречались, кажется, чаще, чем люди, и Наташа довольно усмехнулась. Нужно будет вытянуть Барнса в какой-то паб, он должен знать приличный поблизости со своим домом.  
  
В окне показалось бликующее море, и Наташа поняла, что скоро будет на месте.Она так же, как и в прошлый раз, попрос  
ила остановить за квартал до СэйнтМаргарет Парк, и, прогуливаясь по полупустым, пахнущих солью тротуарам, направилась в сторону Чёрч-Стрит. Узнав забор Барнса и едва увидев за кудрявыми берёзами дома, Наташа нажала на звонок, оглядываясь.  
  
Когда калитка открылась, она с порога заявила взъерошенному гладко выбритому Барнсу со следами пены на подбородке:  
  
— Как хочешь, но сегодня ты ведёшь меня на пляж и в паб.  
  
Барнс вскинул брови, но промолчал, пропустив её вперёд. Он отвёл её на кухню, где гулял ветер с открытого настежь окна. Листы на столе были придавлены солонками, перечницами, банкой с кофе и сахарницей. Наташа бросила на них скошенный взгляд, успев заметить, что все они были на русском.  
  
Высунувшись в окно и вздохнув пряный запах ирландской весны, Наташа прикрыла створки, чтобы избежать случайных ушей.  
  
— Итак. Что ты хотел? — взяв с миски зелёное яблоко, Наташа отметила, что Барнс неплохо обустроился.  
  
— Я нашёл дневник. Точнее, не сам дневник, а выписки из него. И понял, что с ними нужно сделать, чтобы убрать это, — он коснулся виска пальцами. — Но мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучала, братишка, — хмыкнула Наташа, присаживаясь за стол. — Я слушаю.  
  
Идея Барнса заключалась в том, что в коде есть закономерность. Он её уловил, прогнал через всевозможные дешифровки, но машинам не удалось её обнаружить. Поняв, что выдавливает из своих мозгов последние капли, он попросил Наташу взглянуть на собранную и сейчас разбросанную на столе тетрадку свежим взглядом.  
  
Наташа знала, почему он выбрал её, а не Клинта. И она знала, чем может её помочь.  
  
— В моём коде была закономерность в цифрах. В основном, они и запускали весь процесс. Остальные были подпрограммой, подгоняющих меня в нужное состояние. Вот, смотри.  
  
Наташа обвела маркером на копии «семнадцать», «девять», «один».  
  
— Ничего не напоминает?  
  
Барнс пожал плечами. Наташа вздохнула, потянув чистый лист и написала на нём «17 9 1. 1917». Барнс вздрогнул.  
  
— Вот именно. Эти твари ломали то, что было записано нам в подкорку с материнским молоком, а затем склеивали разбитую вазу под свой лад. Это называлось «путём от противного». Человек всегда реагирует на дату своего рождения в любом контексте. И если её немного изменить, сменив порядок цифр, а затем натренировать, как собак тренируют сидеть, то из этого может получиться вот то, что у тебя в голове. Даты имеют огромное значение, чтобы там не говорили мужчины.  
  
Барнс перевёл на неё неуверенный взгляд.  
  
— А, забудь. Ладно, садись, будем разбираться.  
  
Они обсуждали каждое слово, оглядывая его со всех сторон и пробуя на вкус. К вечеру мигрень Наташи заявила о себе, а Барнсу пришлось открывать новую пачку сигарет на двоих.  
  
— Так, единственное, что осталось неясным — это «желание» и «рассвет». Мы так и не нашли этому объяснения.  
  
— В твоём коде были такие слова?  
  
Наташа отвела уставшие глаза от испещрённой её и Барнса почерком страницы.  
  
— Да. «Шёпот» и «кирпич». Тоже два, тоже первое и четвёртое.  
  
— Как ты с ними справилась?  
  
— Никак.  
  
Барнс посмотрел на неё долгим прямым взглядом. Наташа вдруг вспомнила, что они так и не побывали на пляже.  
  
Она покрутила в руках маркер, сосредотачиваясь на чёрной полоске краски, расчертившей подушечку пальца. Барнс рядом вздохнул и принялся собирать бумаги в одну стопку, именуемую «тетрадью». Наташа перевела на него недоуменный взгляд.  
  
— На сегодня хватит. Продолжим завтра. Пойдём в паб.  
  
Наташа заторможено кивнула, понимая, что они оба будут думать только о двух словах, а не о том, какое пиво на вкус лучше.  
  
Они шли пешком, и Наташа порадовалась, что успела накинуть куртку. На укладку было плевать — моросивший дождь ночью вряд ли заставит кого-то обратить на неё внимание. Барнс, чеканящий шаг рядом, смотрел в поблескивающий под светом фонарей тротуар. Прядь его волос прилипла к виску, и он постоянно недовольно заправлял её за ухо. Наташа усмехнулась.  
  
В пабе было не протолкнуться — пятничный вечер, футбольный матч, дождь и холод загнали людей в тесное прокуренное помещение. Они не планировали задерживаться надолго, заказав сходу виски. Алкоголь ударил в ноги и в голову Наташи быстрее и сильнее, чем она думала, но, к счастью, вымыл мысли о тех двух проклятых словах. На Барнса алкоголь, конечно же, не подействовал, но он отвлёкся на слежение за группой молодых парней.  
  
— Они гарды, — тихо прошипел он, склонившись к уху Наташи. Она чуть повернула голову.  
  
— И?  
  
— Они смотрят в нашу сторону всё то время, что мы тут.  
  
— Такое раньше случалось?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда расслабься. Скорее всего они смотрят на меня. Вряд ли узнали, но закажем ещё по одному виски и уйдём.  
  
Барнс кивнул, и Наташа легко рассмеялась, когда он сделал заказ.  
  
Из паба они вышли спокойно — гарды не поднялись и не смотрели в их сторону, потому Барнс выдохнул. Наташа толкнула его в бок.  
  
— Раз дождь закончился, то веди меня на пляж. Ещё в Польше хотела.  
  
К бухте они шли долго, но Наташа не успела замёрзнуть — алкоголь ещё грел. Но когда перед Наташей за очередным поворотом показалась безграничная мокрая даль, она едва не подпрыгнула от восторга.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Море. В бухте смотреть нечего.  
  
Они перешли дорогу, оказавшись на узком тротуаре, по которому им пришлось идти по одному. После дождя был штиль, и небольшие волны лениво плескались у волнорезов.  
  
— Трава скользкая, — предупредил позади Барнс, и Наташа сухо кивнула, смотря на слабо мерцающие в оранжевом фонарном свете капли. Звёзд не было видно, за спиной ездили машины, окатывая резким потоком воздуха. Оглядывая берег, Наташа обнаружила лестницу вниз.  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
— Это опасно. Спуск крутой, трава мокрая…  
  
— На песке не поскользнёшься.  
  
Барнс вздохнул, но обогнал её и спустился первым.  
  
Здесь не хватало освещения, и потому Наташе пришлось подсвечивать дорогу коммуникатором. Барнс сопел позади, вздрагивая от любого шума проезжающей машины.  
  
Что нравилось Наташе, так это почти деревенская тишина. Где-то лаяли собаки, гудели поезда, а перед ней шумело море. Такого спокойствия она не ощущала с Соковии, когда стояла на обрыве города рядом с Роджерсом.  
  
Ступая по деревянному настилу пирса, Наташа думала, что с Барнсом сейчас чувствует себя так же, как со Стивом. Защищённой.  
  
Пирс был мокрым, слегка скользил под ногами, и Барнс прихватил её за локоть, когда они шли по узкой дорожке к смотровой, ограждённой красным заборчиком.Наташа дышала лёгким бризом, после дождевой свежестью и ненавязчивым запахом одеколона стоявшего слева Барнса.  
  
— Знаешь, почему я хотела в бухту?  
  
— М?  
  
— Там Старбакс, — сделав паузу, чтобы услышать оглушительное молчание Барнса, Наташа рассмеялась.  
  
Они вернулись домой за полночь. Мигрень Наташи утихла, но сил на перекусне хватило. Наскоро приняв душ, она улеглась в крохотной гостевой комнате, пожелав Барнсу, сооружавшему на кухне огромный сэндвич, спокойной ночи. Она очень надеялась, что эта ночь выдастся спокойной для них обоих.

***

  
  
В Ваканде было душно, и Наташа недовольно расстегнула ворот блузы. Личный автомобиль ТʼЧаллы полз по узким улицам среди стен небоскрёбов медленнее ленивца. К тому же водитель почему-то не включил кондиционер. Либо же это нервы Наташи сдают и её бросает в жар.  
  
Звонок Стива и твёрдое «Приезжай» застало её утром за завтраком с Барнсом, пока она пыталась выведать о том, как он справляется со своими кошмарами. Кошмары Барнса и почти забытый голос Капитана, а не Стива, не давали ей покоя всю поездку.  
  
Кошмары Барнса объяснимы, но это не значит, что они должны его преследовать. Наташе было достаточно одного крика, чтобы понять, насколько плохи дела.  
  
Из-за Стива приходилось нервничать больше — такой его голос означал большие проблемы. Если Старк или кто-то из ООН нашли лазейку, чтобы всех их привлечь к суду… Наташа лишь надеялась, что это не означает, что они на пороге очередной войны.  
  
Для них всех не было новостью, что рано или поздно ТʼЧалле придётся выдать их правительству, чтобы не подвести своё королевство на грань войны со всем миром. Какой бы могущественной и богатой не была бы Ваканда, справиться со всеми под угрозой ядерной войны она не сможет.  
  
Чем ближе ко дворцу, тем сильнее нарастала дрожь в пальцах Наташи. Она составляла планы на «крайний случай», чтобы забрать с собой Клинта и скорее убраться со страны, чтобы переключить мысли с тех самых «крайних случаев».  
  
Наташа была готова встретить мятежников в полном обмундировании, но её встретил слишком спокойный и расслабленный Сэм с воспалёнными глазами и нервно подёргивающими плечами.  
  
«Значит, не цейтнот, но близко» — подумала Наташа с облегчением.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Лучше увидеть своими глазами, — буркнул Сэм, скривив губы.  
  
Они прошли в комнату Стива, и Наташа, ни разу здесь не бывшая, сразу её опознала. Комната Стива в Ваканде и комната Стива в башне почти ничем не отличались — скетчбуки и карандаши на любой горизонтальной поверхности, книги по истории и работы психологов, пара книг вроде Тома Сойера и Властелина Колец. С удивлением Наташа заметила на кровати Стива томик под названием «Гарри Поттер и проклятое дитя».  
  
— Несусветная чушь, — кивнул Стив, заметив взгляд Наташи.  
  
— Я здесь, — перевела тему на интересующую её Наташа. — Чем обязана?  
  
— Пока что ничем.  
  
Сэм хмыкнул за её спиной, и Наташа постаралась стать так, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
  
— Стив утверждает, что Баки жив.  
  
На секунду сердце Наташи замерло. В ушах застучала паника.  
  
— Что? Как?  
  
— Он был в Берлине, Наташа. Он был там, его засекли камеры.  
  
— Это похоже на шутку, — криво улыбнулась она, невольно вспомнив точно такую же фразу год назад. И то, чем это обернулось.  
  
— У меня есть запись, сейчас, — вскочил Стив, метнувшись ко столу.  
  
— Эй, парень, погоди, пока все не соберутся. Клинт ещё не закончил, Ванда за ним пошла.  
  
— Ладно, но Лэнга ждать не будем.  
  
— А где он?  
  
— В Лагосе.  
  
Наташа кивнула Сэму, думая, как уличить момент и написать Барнсу. Она должна знать, был ли он там. Если не был, то она успокоится, если был, то придётся прикрывать его задницу. Снова.  
  
Сэм принялся рассказывать последние новости, включая то, как Стив нашёл запись. Наташа кивала, задавая уточняющие вопросы, и посматривала на дверь. Сэм не отвлекался, Стив строчил что-то в дневнике.  
  
— ТʼЧалла уже в курсе?  
  
— Да. Но он сейчас во Франции, разбирается в очередной раз с ООН.  
  
— Что за пожар?  
  
Клинт выглядел не менее измученным жарой, чем сама Наташа. Его лоб перечёркивала чёрная полоса грязи, и Наташа снова улыбнулась. Она не видела его с похорон, но Клинт ни капли не изменился.  
  
— Стив нашёл Баки, — ровным голосом сказала Наташа, почесав за ухом. Клинт кивнул ей, на секунду нахмурившись.  
  
— А мне звонил Финн.  
  
— Тот самый?  
  
— Ага. Говорил, что ты обещала ему позвонить, но не позвонила. А он ждёт.  
  
Условный знак — вряд ли Сэм или Стив, и уж тем более Ванда, могли бы понять, о чём именно они говорят.  
  
— Я свяжусь с ним после. Не умирает же он. Давай, Стив, что там?  
  
Видео было зернистым (почему всегда зернистым?), ночным, снятое со странного угла — Наташа оторвала бы руки тем, кто устанавливал камеру.  
  
— Это ведь только спина, Стив, — нарушила тишину Ванда. На экране застыла широкая спина человека в толстовке и с капюшоном на голове. Ни одного кадра с лицом. Наташа понадеялась, что облегчение не проступило на её лице.  
  
— Это его спина.  
  
Наташа вздохнула, подойдя к Стиву.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не доказательство? Весь мир признал его мёртвым, Стив. Его нет.  
  
— Это он!  
  
— Стив, — позвал его Сэм, подойдя с другой стороны. — Поверь, мы были бы только рады, окажись Барнс жив. Но мы видели его тело. Мы похоронили его. Это тяжело, я понимаю, но его больше нет. Не ищи призрака, Стив.  
  
— Вот именно! Он всегда был призраком, Сэм, ты же читал лично дело!  
  
Ванда и Клинт, сидевшие на кровати, неловко переглянулись. Наташа тоже себя чувствовала так, будто при ней ссорятся родители. Только она не знала или не помнила этого чувства.  
  
— Там было написано, цитирую, «как призрак». Как и был — это разные слова, Стив. А это не призрак, — Сэм ткнул пальцем в экран. — Это всего лишь спина какого-то бедняги.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не питай иллюзий, Стив. Нам всем больно от потери Барнса, и я понимаю, что тебе больнее всего, но не стоит…  
  
— Он жив. Я знаю.  
  
Наташа прикрыла глаза на секунду, собираясь с мыслями. Ей ещё не приходилось убеждать кого-то в смерти, особенно будучи соучастником спектакля под названием «восковый труп высшего класса и билет на самолёт на другой континент, в антракте похороны».  
  
Коммуникатор Наташи пискнул, и она, сделав шаг назад, открыла входящее сообщение.  
  
«Меня там не было».  
  
Значит, линия защиты выстроена.  
  
— Слушай, Стив, я летела через полмира ради спины предполагаемого мёртвого Барнса. Я, чёрт возьми, думала, что у вас тут война и на Ваканду направили ядерные боеголовки. Я не сплю уже вторую неделю достаточных восьми часов в сутки, потому что прикрываю ваши чёртовы задницы от охотников за головами. И мне чертовски не хватало того, что я, не выпив кофе на завтрак, взломала сеть аэропорта и взяла частный рейс, чтобы добраться в эту дыру, где ты показываешь мне дерьмовое видео длинною в сорок одну секунду и утверждаешь, что труп ожил и ходит по Берлину. Это похоже на чёртов шпионский роман в мягком переплёте. Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.  
  
Наташа направилась к двери твёрдым шагом и скрипя зубами. Конечно, она не злилась на Стива, всё это показательный спектакль, который она разыгрывала сотни раз. Она понимала Стива, но если он продолжит выдёргивать её каждый раз, когда заметит чью-то спину, напомнившую ему спину Барнса, то она сбросится с пирса в Ирландского море.  
  
— У него даже есть рука, Стив, у Джеймса нет левой руки, вспомни, — услышала она голос Ванды, закрывая за собой дверь. Правильно — пусть ищут доказательства, что Барнс лежит в гробу, пока сам он наверняка занимается переводом для подработки.

  
***

  
  
— Это ещё кто? — спросила Наташа, вваливаясь в дом на Сэйнт Маргарет Парк как к себе домой. Девушка с лонг-бобом и чёрными тенями на веках испуганно отшатнулась от ноутбука, смотря на неё круглыми глазами.  
  
— Это Дейзи. Нашёл её в Интернете. Она мне помогает.  
  
— Привет, — слабо улыбнулась девушка, неловко махнув рукой.  
  
Наташа нахмурилась, проходя на кухню. Барнс уже ждал её там, услужливо протянув пачку сигарет.  
  
— Я с тобой поседею, — выдохнув дым, просипела Наташа.  
  
— Мне нужен был первоклассный хакер здесь. Прости, но хакерство — не твоя специализация.  
  
— Ты Пентагон взламываешь что ли?  
  
— Хуже.  
  
Наташа бросила на него удивлённый взгляд и сделала затяжку, отмахиваясь от дыма.  
  
— Лучше бы ты не трогал Кремль.  
  
Барнс хрипло и скрипуче рассмеялся, прикуривая и садясь рядом на подоконник.  
  
— Она молодец. Умеет держат рот на замке. К тому же, она из Нелюдей.  
  
Наташа закашлялась.  
  
— С ума сошёл? Она же в ЩИТе. Это они хотят тебя с потрохами, а не я.  
  
— Она ушла с ЩИТа. Думаю, она кого-то потеряла, но не хочу в это лезть.  
  
— Ты научился читать людей, я смотрю? Молодец. Полезное качество. Но если она тебя сдаст…  
  
— Знаю, сам за себя в ответе. Не кипятись. Мы почти всё разгадали.  
  
— «Мы»?  
  
— Не придирайся к словам. Остались мелочи, но эти мелочи закопаны под Мавзолеем, кажется, — Барнс погасил окурок в блюдце и спрыгнул на пол. — Приготовлю тебе кофе, яблоки закончились.  
  
Наташа хмыкнула, туша свою сигарету.  
  
Барнс никогда не спрашивал её о том, что она делает во время отсутствия. Уже полтора года не спрашивает ни о Стиве, ни о ком-либо или о чём-либо другом. Может, он действительно пытается начать новую жизнь без Роджерса за пазухой. Может, просто пытается забыться. Они никогда не говорили о будущем, когда он избавится от кода, научится его контролировать или же изменит так, чтобы его знал лишь он сам, как это сделала Наташа с помощью Клинта, казалось бы, век назад.  
  
— Не надумал, чем займёшься?  
  
— Ну, мне предложили поступить на заочное в Тринити колледж, чтобы получить диплом. Меня хотят взять на полный рабочий день, но из-за отсутствия образования это трудно: зарплата меньше, да и условия у них поставлены так, что иначе, чем без высшего, нельзя.  
  
— Я не о том.  
  
Барнс замолчал, зависнув с кофейником в руках. Он молча разлил кофе по чашкам, достал печенье и шоколад с полок и покачал головой на возглас Дейзи, что «она тоже будет». Наполнив ещё одну чашку и положив на блюдце печенье и кусочек горького чёрного, Барнс отнёс перекус хакерше, вернувшись к Наташе таким же задумчивым.  
  
— Как пойдёт, — наконец ответил он, поставив чашки и десерт на стол. — Садись.  
  
— От Зимнего Солдата это звучит страшно, — улыбнулась она, спускаясь на пол.  
  
— Я Джек, приятно познакомиться, — криво улыбнулся он, протягивая ей печенье с шоколадной крошкой.  
  
Наташа покачала головой, касаясь ободка чашки пальцем.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что так не может продолжаться. Рано или поздно тебя обнаружат — кто-то посмотрит какой-то документальный фильм о Капитане Америка, тебя засекут камеры, или вспомнит какой-то гарда. Быть мёртвым куда сложнее, чем живым.  
  
— Быть мёртвым легче.  
  
— Кому? Тебе? Стиву? — Наташа едва не выдала «Мне?», успев вовремя прикусить язык. — В этот раз я смогла убедить его в том, что та спина не твоя. Но она и не была твоей, в этом я не соврала. Но, Джеймс, я слишком много ему врала. Он мне доверяет. И если всплывёт, что я помогла тебе…  
  
— Не всплывёт. Я не сдам ни тебя, ни Клинта.  
  
— При чём здесь это? Мне плевать, если ты укажешь на нас как на соучастников. Я это переживу. А вот переживёт ли Стив? Его предавали слишком часто в последние года. Не делай ему больнее.  
  
— И что мне сделать? — сцепив руку в кулак, ответил со злостью Барнс. — Явиться к нему на порог и сказать «Прости, ошибочка вышла»? Снова залезть в холодильник, чтобы никакая дрянь не смогла влезть в мой мозг? Я не могу так.  
  
— Он там сидит, просматривая камеры наблюдения, Джеймс! — прошипела Наташа, нагнувшись вперёд. — Он видит тебя во всех парнях, у кого спина толще запястья. Он вызвал меня с другого конца света, чтобы только посмотреть видео, длинной меньше минуты, и он побежал бы в Берлин на своих двух, чтобы отыскать призрака.  
  
— Он не меняется, — слабо улыбнулся Барнс, смотря в чашку.  
  
Наташа раздражённо выдохнула, выпрямившись на стуле.  
  
— Ты болван, Джеймс Барнс. У тебя был друг, перевернувший весь мир ради тебя, а ты его предал, — выдохнула Наташа, отставляя чашку и поднимаясь со стула. — Мне пора. Попрощайся за меня с этой… Дейзи, и смотри, чтобы она ничего не утащила.  
  
Барнс смотрел на неё острым взглядом убийцы, пока Наташа выходила с кухни со скоростью крейсера.  
  
Прогуливаться по Дублину в разгар дня было непривычно. Зато Наташа наконец-то забрела в Старбакс, заказывая кофе, который всегда брал Клинт. Это заклинание она запомнила надолго.  
  
— Фрапуччино крем-брюлле, пожалуйста. И шоколадное печенье.  
  
До отлёта у неё были сутки, и она не надеялась провести их где-то ещё, помимо дома Барнса. Но у Наташи сдавали нервы — видеть глаза Стива, полные щенячьей тоски, с каждым разом становилось сложнее. Она никогда прежде не скрывала чью-то смерть от друга. У неё прежде и друг-то был один, друзья которого не просили подстраивать собственную смерть.  
  
Наташа ещё не разобралась, кто виноват, а кто прав. Виновата ли она, что взялась за просьбу Барнса? Прав ли он, что так поступил со Стивом? Виноват ли Стив, что чего-то не додал своему Баки, не понял его в чём-то?  
  
Наташе хотелось связаться с Клинтом, чтобы спросить его о том, как он справляется со всем этим. Тяжело ли ему ежедневно сталкиваться с убитым потерями Стивом, зная, что одна фраза сможет снова вернуть ему улыбку?  
  
Малахайд в послеобеденное время был нагрет солнцем, а с бухты тянуло солью. Наташа заправила за ухо прядь волос, наблюдая со скамейки за школьниками, что-то бурно обсуждающими. Наташа дёрнула уголком губ, давя улыбку. Вокруг живут люди с заботами в виде забытого в бакалее хлеба, неубранного двора, опоздания на работу или свидания. И есть они — зависшие в этой временной петле, где всё вращается вокруг выживания. Со всеми её деньгами в четырёх банках, навыками первоклассного убийцы и шпиона, она всё ещё пытается выжить в круговороте охотников за такими, как она. И пытается уберечь тех, кто стал ей дорог несмотря на принципы воспитанницы Красной Комнаты.  
  
Выбросив пустую чашку в урну, Наташа протянула руку, ловя такси. Она знала, куда направится. Там её ждут всегда даже без предупреждения.  
  
— Ну, привет, Лиса. Проходи.  
  
Наташу встретил поток сизого дыма сигары, и она показательно закашлялась.  
  
— Знаешь, МакАлистер, если ты не был мне рад, то мог просто пристрелить, а не пытаться отравить. Что за дрянь ты куришь?  
  
— Без понятия, дали в подарок к последней поставке.  
  
— Если скончаешься у моих ног, я наряжу тебя лепреконом.  
  
— Лиса, — хмыкнул мужчина, пропуская её в стеклянный коридор.  
  
— А Крис где?  
  
— В Лондоне на экскурсии с Мариной. Ты каким лешим в Дублине?  
  
— Одним столетним лешим, — вздохнула Наташа, нагнувшись, чтобы погладить толстого рыжего кота, увившегося у её ног.  
  
— А, к тому маразматику? — понимающе протянул мужчина, убирая со стола детские разукрашки.  
  
— Вы с ним познакомились? Были какие-то проблемы? — всполошилась Наташа, оторвав руку от мягкой шерстки. Кот недовольно мяукнул.  
  
— Нет. Попросил Барта проверить его. Я должен знать всё о тех, кого защищаю. Он правда убил Кеннеди?  
  
— Что? — Наташа моргнула, переключаясь на другую тему. — Нет, это был не он.  
  
— Не говори, что это была ты, детка.  
  
— Я тогда ещё не родилась.  
  
С МакАлистером никогда нельзя расслабляться — Наташа узнала это с их первой встречи, когда он пытался её подстрелить. Но с ним было куда легче, чем с Барнсом или со Стивом. У МакАлистера не было щенячьего взгляда, супергеройского прошлого за плечами или сломанных мозгов. МакАлистер был таким же солдатом, как она или Клинт, но, в отличие от них, он заправлял всем Дублином и поставками наркотиков в Европе. И если бы Барнс попал в какую-то переделку, то вытащить его мог бы только МакАлистер.  
  
— Картин прибавилось, — заметила Наташа, ожидая МакАлистера с кухни.  
  
— Да, недавно купил. Тёмное? — протянув запотевшую бутылку, МакАлистер сел рядом на диване, подтягивая к себе пульт. Он умел считывать Наташу не хуже Клинта, может, потому у них и завязались эти странные отношения «не совсем враги, не совсем друзья».  
  
— Ага.  
  
Наташе не хватало тихого вечера под пиво и глупый боевик. И пусть МакАлистеру каждые полчаса приходилось выходить ради очередного рабочего звонка, Наташа ощущала спокойствие и тихую поддержку рыжей громадины.

  
***

  
  
— Merci, — улыбнулась Наташа, отходя от прилавка с пахнущим тёплой выпечкой круассаном.  
  
Перевалочным пунктом между Португалией и Вакандой в этот раз она выбрала Францию. В Португалии её настигли охотники, и Наташе пришлось выжидать в Париже, нещадно опаздывая на вечеринку в честь Стива. Всеми силами стараясь не хромать, она шла вдоль по бульвару, наблюдая за поблескивающей вершиной Эйфелевой башни впереди. Красный закат предвещал ветреную погоду, но Наташа тихо радовалась, что завтра её уже здесь не будет.  
  
Коммуникатор пискнул, оповещая о входящем звонке. Наташа неловко завозилась, удерживая одной рукой круассан, а другой копаясь в карманах плаща.  
  
— Bonjour, — ответила она, не задумываясь.  
  
— Trathnona. Conas ta tu?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не выделывайся, вот что. Где ты сейчас?  
  
— В Париже. Какого чёрта, МакАлистер?  
  
— Твоего столетнего. Позвонил, просил приехать. Решил тебя предупредить, что уже в пути к нему.  
  
Наташа застыла, едва не выронив круассан.  
  
— Что ещё он сказал?  
  
— Сказал, чтобы взял оружие, если есть.  
  
Наташа вздохнула, на секунду прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Будь осторожен, ладно? За ним не приходят обычные киллеры.  
  
— Успокойся, Лиса, всё будет нормально. Перезвоню как закончим.  
  
В коммуникаторе раздались гудки, и Наташа, резко сунув его в карман, выбросила недоеденный круассан в урну.  
  
Придётся снова взламывать аэропорт.

***

  
  
— Кто, чёрт возьми, это был? — шипел МакАлистер, пока Наташа накладывала ему повязку.  
  
— Один из моих учеников, — сухим голосом Зимнего Солдата ответил Барнс.  
  
— Но они же все мертвы! — воскликнула Наташа, со злостью бросая окровавленные бинты в мусорную корзину. Раненная лодыжка ныла, мигрень заявила о себе, и Наташа пыталась отвлечься от боли насущными проблемами.  
  
— Видимо, не все. Я не помню, сколько трупов было в том бункере.  
  
МакАлистер скрипнул зубами, вставая.  
  
— То есть, сейчас по Дублину разгуливает какой-то мужик с мозгами набекрень?  
  
— Этот мужик с сывороткой внутри к тому же, — вздохнула Наташа, прижимая к плечу пачку замороженных овощей.  
  
— В  _моём_  городе разгуливает долбанный русский, едва не прикончивший лучших убийц в мире?  
  
— В этой комнате есть русские.  
  
— Ненавижу русских.  
  
Наташа слабо улыбнулась, тут же скривившись от боли в разбитой губе.  
  
— Как он тебя нашёл?  
  
— Возможно, защита Дейзи не была такой уж идеальной, как она уверяла, — буркнул Барнс, поправляя салфетки в носу.  
  
— Говорила я тебе.  
  
— Откуда я мог знать?  
  
— Так, шиш, детки. Чудо, что под дверью нет гардов, соседи наверняка слышали выстрелы.  
  
— Все соседи разъехались, лето всё же.  
  
— А случайные прохожие? Нужно устроить алиби.  
  
— Стреляли по банкам, напились.  
  
— Каким оружием? Почему избитые?  
  
— Ходили в спортзал, занимаемся боксом. На оружие у меня есть лицензия.  
  
— Что? Барнс, да когда ты…  
  
— Это Барт ему подкинул по моей просьбе. Мало ли что.  
  
Наташа откинулась на спинку стула и позволила себе прикрыть на секунду глаза.  
  
— Ненавижу вас. Обоих.  
  
Дейзи ответила через три гудка, призналась, что никак не может сейчас помочь, находясь в Лос-Анджелесе и без ноутбука под рукой. Наташа послала Барнсу взгляд «ну я же говорила» и вернулась к завариванию чая.  
  
МакАлистер вернулся к ним, громко стукнув кулаком по дубовому столу.  
  
— Итак, это некий Леонид Новоков, прибыл в Дублин под именем Игоря Кир… Кир-как-то-там, неважно, два дня назад. Не зарегистрирован ни в одной гостинице, мотеле, хостеле или отеле. Мои люди его не нашли.  
  
— Твои люди?  
  
— Мои люди найдут иголку в стоге сена, если я прикажу. Но твоей долбанной иголки нет.  
  
Барнс почесал шею.  
  
— Он знал, что я буду один и что у меня нет руки. Если бы она у меня была, он бы не полез.  
  
Наташа кивнула, подавая МакАлистеру чашку.  
  
— И он знал, что у тебя дома никого нет. Ещё он знал, где ты хранишь оружие. И что рядом не будет свидетелей. Чёрт, свидетели… Почему ещё нет сигналок?  
  
— Потому что Барт позаботился.  
  
— Палочка-выручалочка. Передай ему от меня благодарность, кем бы он ни был.  
  
МакАлистер кивнул, обхватывая здоровенными ладонями бока чашки.  
  
— Ну что, Джеймс? Вспомнил его?  
  
Барнс выглядел бледным. Наташа побоялась, что он сейчас пошатнётся и словит обморок.  
  
— Да, — хрипло ответил он. —  _Вспомнил_.

***

  
  
Наташа улыбнулась Ванде, танцующей с Клинтом какое-то подобие рок-н-ролла. Скрывать нарастающее беспокойство было всё сложнее, но она старалась.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
И она  _почти_  не испугалась голоса Роджерса.  
  
— Да. Устала с перелёта, — повернувшись к другу, ответила Наташа. Роджерс выглядел не лучше неё — красные глаза, впалые щёки, обветренная кожа. Наташа внутренне заскулила в который раз при взгляде на него.  
  
— Не следовало торопиться. Эта вечеринка… — он указал кивком на небольшую группу друзей, общающихся, пьющих и танцующих. — Я не хотел её. Не без Баки. Это неправильно.  
  
Наташа задержала дыхание. Сделала медленные вдох-выдох.  
  
— Ты не обязан оправдываться, Стив. Не передо мной. К тому же, я хотела вас повидать. Не знаю, когда смогу в следующий раз вырваться к вам.  
  
— Проблемы? — Голос Стива тут же стал серьёзным и по-отечески заботливым. Наташа улыбнулась.  
  
— Чуть больше, чем раньше. Ничего, с чем я бы не справилась, поверь.  
  
— Это потому ты задержалась и хромаешь?  
  
— Так заметно, да?  
  
Стив смущённо кивнул.  
  
— Я… принесу ещё шампанского, ладно? — заметив взгляд Клинта, Наташа поспешила отойти от Стива. Пусть это было слишком явное бегство, но разговор с Клинтом ей был важнее виноватых глаз Роджерса.  
  
— Нашёл?  
  
— Что, вот так сразу? Я только после свадьбы!  
  
— У тебя есть жена. Выкладывай.  
  
— Ну, он и правда суперсолдат. Одного недосчитались, хотя его капсула была пробита так же, как и другие. В общем, одни белые пятна. Никто ничего не знает даже под угрозой раскалённого утюга, — Клинт беспечно закинул в рот виноградину, подмигнув прошедшему мимо них Сэму.  
  
— Чёртов Барнс.  
  
— Ага. Надо было его и правда прикончить.  
  
Наташа раздражённо посмотрела на Клинта, подумывая вылить на него пунш.  
  
— МакАлистер обещал установить наружное наблюдение, чтобы глаз не спускать с Барнса. Мимо его людей и муха не пролетит не засечённой.  
  
— Боюсь я твоего МакАлистера. Ирландский Халк, а не мужик.  
  
— Я бы сказала, что он злобный Роджерс.  
  
— Злобный рыжий Роджерс. То ещё сочетание.  
  
Хмыкнув, Наташа набрала в бокал пунша и отправилась к их собственному Роджерсу, ещё не злобному и совсем не рыжему.

***

 

  
В аэропорту её ждал высокий мужчина в чёрном и с капюшоном на голове. А Наташа ещё переживала, что не узнает его.  
  
— Барт?  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
Значит, не подружатся.  
  
Машина Барта была куда удобнее такси. Не потому, что была дорогой — как раз наоборот. Она была обжитой, чего не хватало безликим одноразовым такси.  
  
Блистеры таблеток, газеты, какие-то бумаги, журавли-оригами, сигареты, мини-пузырьки виски. И чёртов руль справа, Наташа уже который раз попадается на этом.  
  
— Босс приказал всегда носить с собой оружие. Вот твоя карточка на случай, если прицепятся гарды, — на колени Наташи спланировал пластиковый прямоугольник.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня официальное разрешение на убийство, не думаю, что…  
  
— Гарда переведена в усиленный режим. Тебя будут проверять и скрутят в любом случае, кем бы ты там не была, — скривился мужчина, сжимая затянутые в перчатки руки на руле. — Ходите по одиночке, не появляйтесь в многолюдных пабах, кафе, кинотеатрах, музеях и ресторанах.  
  
— Да что случилось? Кто-то узнал об этом Леониде?  
  
— Нет. Приезжает королева, подозревают теракт.  
  
Наташа вскинула брови и замолчала. К Малахайду полчаса пути.  
  
Они ехали по трассе, окружённой жёлтыми деревьями. Наташа скучающе смотрела в окно, подёргивая ногой. Барт не включал плеер, не заговаривал и смотрел строго на дорогу как самый прилежный водитель.  
  
Когда Наташа увидела в боковом зеркале приближающийся джип, она на секунду подумала — «опять?». Затем был удар.  
  
Барт справился с управлением, выровняв машину с заноса.  
  
— Доставай пистолет.  
  
Наташа уже снимала предохранитель.  
  
Она ожидала услышать топот приземлившегося на крыше, но услышала лишь звон и короткую боль в шее и на правой половине лица.  
  
— Чёрт тебя дери, стреляй уже!  
  
Развернувшись и сделав опору коленом в бардачок, Наташа прицелилась. Выстрел на мгновение её оглушил, но Барт вёл ровно, плавно ускоряясь, прицел не сбился. Но на лобовом стекле джипа не было ни царапины.  
  
— Бронированный, — выдохнул Барт, толкая Наташу в бедро костлявой рукой. Пошарив в бардачке, он подал ей небольшую гранату. — Световая. Добросишь?  
  
Наташа открыла окно со своей стороны, вылезла наполовину и, выдернув чеку, бросила на левую полосу. Вползя обратно в салон, она быстро обернулась, поправив зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Он стрелял, да?  
  
— Крупнокаллиберным, — ответил резко Барт. — В моей сумке телефон, код «StField», набери Лиама.  
  
Выполнив сказанное, Наташа передала трубку Барту. Этот малый явно умел руководить, не зря МакАлистер ему доверял.  
  
— Я нашёл его. Но у меня тут твоя гостья. Я в курсе, что поможет. Я не знаю, доберусь ли к тебе, рыжая ты башка! Привезу её Марине, к ней ближе, потом разберёмся. Нет, от ещё за нами. Шестнадцать миль от Малахайда.  
  
Бросив телефон, Барт обхватил руль. Кожа заскрипела.  
  
Наташа перезарядила пистолет и бросила взгляд в боковое зеркало.  
  
— Отстал.  
  
— Готовится.  
  
Наташа написала Клинту, затем набрала Барнсу.  
  
— Он вышел на нас. Готовься уходить. Клинт сбросит тебе координаты.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Справлюсь.  
  
Она не уточнила, как  _именно_  справится. Значит, не соврала о том, выживет или нет.  
  
Чёрт бы побрал всех суперсолдатов и их мороженные мозги. Мёртвые должны быть мёртвыми, а не устраивать остросюжетные боевики посреди Дублина.  
  
— Больше мне не выжать.  
  
— Он отстал.  
  
— Но всё ещё держится на хвосте. Мы не можем вот так заявиться к нашим, — выплюнул Барт, смотря в зеркала.  
  
Наташа вздохнула, неосознанно нащупав запасные магазины под курткой. Отвлёкшись, она не успела среагировать на выехавшую с примкнутой к трассе дороги второй тяжёлый джип. Барту и в этот раз удалось среагировать вовремя, вдарив по тормозам. Их занесло, запахло жжёной резиной, Наташа ударилась лбом о приборную панель, но пистолет не выронила. Машину вынесло на обочину, смяв капот деревом. Наташа постаралась прогнать мушек перед глазами и скорее осмотреть Барта. Капюшон спал с его головы, открывая белые волосы. Его лицо заливала кровь, но он был в сознании.  
  
— Уходим в лес, быстро.  
  
Наташа и сама знала, но промолчала, сцепив зубы. Перехватив пистолет удобнее, она толкнула ногой дверь, выбираясь наружу. Преследователей видно не было.  
  
Они бежали вглубь, не заботясь о производимом шуме. Наташа прикрывала, подозревая, что Барт отвратно фокусируется из-за боли. Скорее всего, у него сотрясение. Но он молодец, держится.  
  
Шагая по оврагу, они были слепы как новорожденные котята — если преследователи найдут их, они их даже не услышат. Барт кренился набок, и Наташа поняла, что у него пострадала не только голова. Она разберётся с этим позже.  
  
Когда перед ними возникла поляна без намёка на укрытия, Барт выругался.  
  
— Мы в ловушке. Они близко. Нас пристрелят как бешенных псов.  
  
— Их не должно быть много. Я смогу снять троих ещё до того, как они выстрелят.  
  
— С ними чёртов суперсолдат, он угрохает нас раньше, чем мы скажем «Мёрдок».  
  
— Мёрдок? — недоумённо спросила Наташа, ведя прицелом по кругу.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — прошипел Барт, вставая к ней спиной.  
  
Перестрелка не заставила себя долго ждать. Наташе удалось снять пятерых, пока её не ранили — сквозное в бедро, жить будет, если этот бедлам не затянется надолго. Судя по виду Барта, он побывал примерно в стольких же переделках, что и она, потому вёл себя хладнокровно и беспощадно. Вряд ли бы у МакАлистера водились другие.  
  
Их зажимали в круг, но они успевали обороняться. Леонид не показывался.  
  
Среди грохотов выстрела и ругани свист снайперской пули показался Наташе пением жаворонка. Сейчас их либо убьют, либо спасут.  
  
Наёмник, не растерявшийся в отличие от других, направил ствол ей в лицо, но его голова тут же рассыпалась кровавыми ошмётками, пачкая Наташу.  
  
— Разрывные пули?  
  
— Стиль Мёрдока. «Розочка» и мама родная не узнает.  
  
— Какой к чёрту Мёрдок?  
  
— Барт, слева! — прогремел голос МакАлистера, стоявшего с винтовкой на другом конце поляны. Рядом с ним был Барнс, и ругалась уже Наташа.  
  
— Я Бартоломью, мать твою! — выдохнул Барт, стреляя в едва живого наёмника, распластавшего в сухой траве.  
  
— Да хоть рак с горы!  
  
Наташа опустила пистолет, осматриваясь. Вокруг них лежали чёрные груды, пару минут назад бывшими людьми. Жухлая трава пропитывалась кровью. Звон в ушах не прекращался.  
  
— Ты какого чёрта здесь? — крикнула она Барнсу, но крик вышел сиплым и неразборчивым.  
  
— Я тоже снайпер, если не заметила, — Барнс спешил к ней, высоко поднимая ноги.  
  
— У тебя только одна рука, какой из тебя снайпер?  
  
— Я могу и мизинцем левой ноги тебя застрелить, поверь мне, — хмыкнул он, вешая винтовку за спину. — Садись.  
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? Я сказала тебе уходить.  
  
— МакАлистер опередил Бартона и скинул мне ваши координаты. Я взял машину и приехал, — пожал плечом Барнс, снимая с шеи шёлковый шарф.  
  
— Ты мог приехать ещё на пять минут позже, Мёрдок? — упав на траву, глухо выдохнул Барт. Бартоломью.  
  
— Да кто такой Мёрдок? — нахмурилась она. Барт слепо ткнул в МакАлистера. Наташа подняла на него круглые глаза, кривясь от боли в потревоженной Барнсом ране. — Тебя зовут Мёрдок?  
  
— С рождения, — пожал плечами МакАлистер, таким же движением, как Барнс мгновение назад, убирая свою винтовку.  
  
— Я думала, тебя зовут Артур.  
  
МакАлистер, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на неё. Наташа промолчала, дёрнувшись, когда Барнс завязал узел.  
  
Двадцать лет назад она могла быть таким же безголовым трупом и лишней строкой в послужном списке Белфастского стрелка. А она только сейчас узнала его имя.

***

 

  
— Почему он так и не явился?  
  
— Испугался? — облизывая ложечку от мороженного, отозвался Барнс со своего кресла-качалки. Наташа бросила в него подушку.  
  
— Чего испугался? Двух калек? Мы едва могли ходить, а у него был десяток наёмников. Кстати, вопрос на повестке дня — где он их набрал?  
  
— Будто ты не знаешь, — пробурчал Мёрдок, наблюдая за Бартоломью, спящем на диване. После объяснения случайной аварии со своим официальным начальником, он почти сразу потерял сознание. И так долго продержался. Наташа испытала к нему толику уважения.  
  
— Откуда у него такие деньги? Мы всё ещё ничего о нём не знаем, кроме того, что его тренировал Барнс.  
  
— Что? Я этого не слышал, — Мёрдок поднялся со своего стула, подойдя к Барнсу за подушкой. Он подложил её под колено Наташи.  
  
— Был такой проект. Больше двадцати пяти лет назад ГИДРА решила, что время воскреснуть настало, они готовились выйти из тени. Начали создавать свою собственную армию, потому что меня оказалось мало. Но всё пошло не так — те суперсолдаты были не подконтрольны, они никого не слушались, если им не назвать код.  
  
— Код?  
  
— То, от чего он пытается избавиться. Называешь определённые слова в определённой последовательности, и у тебя на руках идеальный цепной пёс. При этом сам этот пёс всё осознаёт, но ничего не может поделать, — отпив воды, пояснила Наташа. Барнс передёрнул плечами.  
  
— Леонид опаснее меня, потому что он не умеет себя контролировать. Если он злится, то уничтожает всё на своём пути. Если он захочет, он сможет уничтожить страну за семь часов с помощью одного компьютера.  
  
— Значит, его надо убить. Я не для того собирал эту деревню в один кулак, чтобы долбаный русский её угробил.  
  
— Думаю, это не твоя война, МакАлистер, — тихо улыбнулась Наташа. — Там, где есть суперсолдаты, обычным солдатам не место.  
  
— Но ты же обычный солдат.  
  
— Не совсем, МакАлистер, не совсем.

***

 

  
Бартоломью выслушивал рассказ Криса о прочитанном «Хоббите», когда Наташа проходила мимо его комнаты. Марина ждала их в гостиной, строгая и готовая вцепиться в глотку любому, кто не так взглянет. Наташа подумала, что, должно быть, выглядела так же, когда задевали кого-то из её семьи.  
  
Сегодня ей звонил Стив, спрашивал, не нужна ли помощь. Соблазн дать согласие был велик, но хриплый со сна голос Барнса напомнил о том, что пока не время.  
  
Их собрание было призвано обсудить план — Мёрдок (Наташе долго придётся привыкать так его называть) решил отправить Криса и Бартоломью, находящегося на больничном, в Амстердам, Марине приказал держать ухо в остро и докладывать о любом слухе по поводу Леонида. Барнса и Наташу попросил не высовываться, пока Наташа не поправится достаточно, чтобы начать ходить без держания за стены. Наташа не спорила, хотя Барнс выглядел недовольным.  
  
Разойдясь по комнатам, Наташа закрыла дверь и указала Барнсу на диван.  
  
— Мы должны кого-то позвать.  
  
— Кого? Кто справится с ним? Халк? Тор?  
  
— Стив.  
  
Барнс почти закатил глаза.  
  
— Я не стану его звать.  
  
— Ты можешь умереть!  
  
— Тем лучше. Умру я, и тебе не придётся врать, разрываться на два фронта и браться за ненужные заказы.  
  
— Я не для того вытаскивала твою задницу из Ваканды, отваливала миллионы всем, кому нужно, чтобы ты сейчас сдался! Будь добр, включи сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
  
— Он был трусом.  
  
— Он был героем войны. Он умер, сражаясь и спасая жизни. Только попробуй умереть хоть на каплю менее достойнее его, ясно? — прошипела Наташа, тыча в него пальцем.  
  
— Знаешь, что? — прищурился Барнс, наклонив голову. — Думаю, мне и этому Бартоломью можно основать клуб дурацких вторых имён.  
  
От удивления Наташа сделала шаг назад.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, у него второе имя «Бартоломью», у меня «Бьюкенен». К тому же мы почти братья, благодаря фамилии, которую ты мне выбрала.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю. «Бартоломью» не его имя?  
  
— Его второе имя, чем ты слушаешь?

***

   
В этот раз с Дейзи связывалась сама Наташа.  
  
— Ты можешь взломать ещё кое-что для меня?  
  
— Слушай, я понимаю, ты — Чёрная Вдова, блаблабла, вся такая крутая, но я на работе. Я тоже тут мир спасти пытаюсь, — послышался глубокий вздох, и раздражения в голосе Дейзи поубавилось. — Ладно, давай, что там у тебя? Если что, попрошу Фитца.  
  
— Мне нужен доступ к спутнику А-458 Старк Индастриз.  
  
В трубке повисло молчание.  
  
— Тебе нужно  _что_?  
  
— Не говори, что не справишься.  
  
— Я-то справлюсь, но ты же Мститель, какого чёрта?  
  
— Я действую по личной выгоде.  
  
— Не думаю, что вас это останавливало когда-то.  
  
—  _Прости_?  
  
В этот раз молчание было неловким.  
  
— Я всё сделаю.  
  
Дейзи отключилась, не дав Наташе вставить скупое «спасибо».  
  
Барнс сидел рядом, смеясь в кулак. Кот на его коленях заёрзал, устраиваясь рыжим клубком.  
  
— Чего ржёшь? Между прочим, я собираюсь украсть технологию Старка.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что для тебя это не впервые?  
  
Наташа запустила в него подушкой.

***

 

Ваканда снова встретила её мокрой духотой, и Наташа сдула влажную прядку с лица. Хотелось обратно в Ирландию, где всегда было комфортно прохладно, к Барнсу, Мёрдоку и пиву.  
  
ТʼЧалла вышел к ней лично, вежливо поприветствовал и пригласил внутрь, в спасительную прохладу кондиционеров. Наташа позорно быстро согласилась.  
  
Стив и Сэм уже ждали её, стоя у панорамных окон. Сэм что-то настойчиво доказывал, а Стив отрицательно качал головой. Они оба не выглядели спокойными.  
  
— Они спорят о том, что должны сдаться правительству. Стивен пожелал принять наказание, тогда как Сэм считает это нелепостью.  
  
— Если сдастся один, то сядут все.  
  
ТʼЧалла кивнул, смотря на друзей. Наташа вздохнула. Час от часу не легче.  
  
— Наташа, ну скажи ему!  
  
— Говорю. Стив, ты дурак.  
  
— Я не могу больше жить с клеймом преступника. Я никогда им не был, я всегда наказывал таких.  
  
— Всё меняется, — тихо начала Наташа, вспомнив тех, кто прикрывал её и спину Барнса в Ирландии. — Почему ты решил сдаться именно сейчас?  
  
— Потому что скучает без Баки, — выдал Сэм. Стив бросил на него строгий взгляд. Сэм пожал плечами.  
  
— Он тут не причём, — твёрдо произнёс Стив своим голосом Капитана Америки. — Я — символ нации, я должен подавать пример.  
  
— Ты и подаёшь, дубина. Ты показываешь, что есть ещё пути, кроме как смириться. Ты, напомню, символ свободной нации, а то, что написано в том договоре, не свобода. Это запугивание и контроль. Всё, чего хотела добиться ГИДРА, не так ли? — чётко выговаривая слова сказал Сэм. — Ты видел, что было в той тюрьме. Видел Ванду. Ты хочешь ещё раз увидеть её в смирительной рубашке? Мне вот не хочется.  
  
— Никто не наденет на неё рубашку. Я пойду сам.  
  
— Те, кто был  _за_ тебя, посчитают это предательством, Стив. Сэм первый, — кивнула на Уилсона Наташа.  
  
Стив потёр переносицу, прежде чем взорваться.  
  
— А  _что_  мне ещё осталось делать? Я здесь один, у меня никого не осталось, ни Пегги, ни Баки! Мне некого защищать. Для чего мне жить?  
  
Сэм положил на плечо Стива руку.  
  
— Защищай  _нас_. Делай то, что делал всегда.  
  
— До того, как я встретил Баки на мосту, я не жил. Я был чужим, Наташа, ты же знаешь, — бросив на неё молящий взгляд, Стив ссутулился. — Я не могу так больше. Я устал.  
  
Наташа прикрыла глаза и сглотнула. Раз, два, три. Три, два, один. Два на два четыре. Четыре на четыре шестнадцать. Вдох-выдох.  
  
— Все рано или поздно приходят к этому, Стив. К тому, что не к чему стремиться, что нет смысла. Я прошла через это. У меня был Клинт, который молча сносил мои истерики и попытки застрелиться, который колол мне наркан, когда у меня останавливалось сердце от передозировки. Я, чёрт возьми, прошла через это. И ты сможешь.  
  
Роджерс посмотрел на неё больным взглядом. Наташа знала, что этот разговор они отложат ещё на полгода.  
  
— А теперь мне нужно в лабораторию ТʼЧаллы. Он говорил, что придумал какой-то уникальный костюм лично для меня, не терпится взглянуть.

***

  
Плюс того, что ТʼЧалла знал о Барнсе изначально, был в том, что сейчас Наташа везла в Портманок шикарную кибернетическую руку из вибраниума. По сравнению с той, что была до этого у Барнса, новая казалась куда более современной и усовершенствованной.  
  
Проблема была в другом. Наташа надеялась, что подключить руку удастся без жертв со стороны Барнса. Судя по словам ТʼЧаллы, подключение должно быть чертовски болезненным.  
  
Снятая Мёрдоком квартира была крошечной, как и сам посёлок. Барнс в ней казался великаном, и Наташа боялась представить, как в этих узких проходах поместился бы сам Мёрдок.  
  
— Бери полотенце или скалку в зубы, и через три минуты у тебя будет новая рука. Ну, не через три, минут через пятнадцать.  
  
Барнс обернулся к ней с удивлённым лицом.  
  
—  _Рука_?  
  
— Ага. ТʼЧалла был так добр создать её для тебя по тем чертежам, что успел накарябать Старк. Много вибраниума, минимум щелей, чтобы ничто не смогло повредить внутренние механизмы. А ещё маскировка, довольно крутая. Никто и не заметит.  
  
Открыв чемоданчик, Наташа развернула его внутренности Барнсу. Чёрная матовая рука в стерильно-белом пластике смотрелась впечатляюще.  
  
На кухне послышались шаги, и Наташа положила руку на пистолет, но Барнс успокаивающе выставил ладонь.

— Это Марк, охранник. Я сейчас приду.

Наташа подтащила дряхлый стул ближе к узкому окну, вынула с потайного кармана чемодана нужные препараты и инструменты. ТʼЧалла подробно проинструктировал её о правилах подключения, и Наташа беспокоилась только о том, чтобы в мозгу Барнса не щёлкнули переключатели Зимнего Солдата. Тогда не будет ни её, ни охранника, ни квартиры.  
  
Барнс вернулся с обвязанной полотенцем рукой и скалкой. А ещё без футболки. Наташа нахмурилась, заметив сходящие на рёбрах синяки.  
  
— Была стычка? Почему не позвонил?  
  
— Спускал пар. Не переживай.  
  
Сев на стул, он вцепился рукой в колено. Скалку Барнс зажал в зубах. Наташа вздохнула, выбирая нужный шприц со стимулятором.  
  
— Ты будешь дрожать, кожа будет чесаться. Это иммуностимулятор, чтобы привести тело в тонус и привыкание к новому весу прошло легче.  
  
Барнс кивнул, запрокинув голову, и позволил ввести препарат в шею. Наташа взяла другой шприц.  
  
— Это — замедлитель сердцебиения, чтобы ты не отключился от шока.  
  
Барнс глухо хмыкнул.  
  
Наташа ввела ещё три шприца, выжидая проявленных действий. Пальцы Барнса мелко задрожали, на груди и лбу выступил пот, дыхание участилось, а затем замедлилось. Тело расслабилось, и можно было подумать, что Барнс спит.  
  
— Я начинаю, — прошептала она, беря руку.  
  
Она уже держала её и знала, что тяжёлой та не была — весом примерно с щит Стива. Если она всё подключит верно, рука тут же зашевелится и примется настраиваться под Барнса и его показатели.  
  
Наташа молилась, чтобы подключение прошло успешно с первого раза.  
  
Барнс не кричал, когда она, сняв повязку с остатка бионического плеча, вынула спрятанные провода-нервы. Не кричал, когда она вручную подключала их к новым в вибраниумной руке. Не кричал, когда в плечо подались первые импульсы, и большой вибраниумный палец дёрнулся. Он не подал звука, когда с щелчком заранее приготовленные крепления соединились, а механизмы тихо зажужжали, вскоре стихнув.  
  
— Вот и всё.  
  
Барнс опустил голову, вынув правой рукой искусанную мокрую скалку. Его пальцы ещё дрожали, но Наташа знала, что скоро это пройдёт.  
  
— Она странная, — сказал он, сгибая новую руку в локте. — Лёгкая.  
  
— Да, ТʼЧалла говорил, что нужно привыкнуть к весу. Когда ты будешь готов, он пришлёт людей, чтобы они заменили плечо. Тогда ты сможешь ходить топлесс и никого не смущать.  
  
Наташа провела пальцем по предплечью, где у живой руки виднелась бы вена. Барнс слегка вздрогнул.  
  
— Щекотно.  
  
— Чувствительность увеличена. А теперь смотри, — задержав палец на точке запястья, где обычно измеряют пульс, Наташа кивнула.  
  
Рука начала приобретать бледный цвет кожи Барнса. Появились синие разводы вен, рисунок протекторов на ладонях, сеточка кожного покрова.  
  
— Только волос не будет, ты уж прости, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Чтобы отключить, проведи от запястья до локтя. Включить — от локтя до запястья.  
  
Барнс заворожённо наблюдал, коснувшись правым указательным пальцем запястья левой руки.  
  
—  _Ого_ , — только и сказал он. Наташа его поняла.

***

  
— Почему бы вам не уехать в Мексику? — вздохнул Мёрдок, передавая Наташе ключи от очередной квартиры.  
  
— Потому что это не решит проблему. Мы должны его найти и убить, а не скрываться. Неужели ты не хочешь отомстить за Бартоломью?  
  
— Я отомстил тем, кто в него стрелял. Мужик, ломающий черепа голыми руками, — это не то, что я хочу видеть в своём городе.  
  
— Я понимаю, что твой бизнес от этого страдает.  
  
— Он не страдает. Меня просто напрягает этот мужик. Давай уже, заходи, не хватало пересудов.  
  
Наташа фыркнула, прокручивая ключ в замочной скважине. Мёрдок сам выбирал им квартиры в таком районе, где его знала каждая собака, так что пусть не возмущается.  
  
Барнс ехал в другой машине и застрял в пробке, о чём тут же отчитался Наташе. В последние дни им приходилось говорить о том, куда они направляются, даже выходя за чаем на кухню.  
  
Их последнее убежище накрыли наёмники, к счастью, охрана успела раньше, чем их взорвали. Граната, предназначенная им, взорвала какую-то машину, небрежно брошенную у окон.  
  
Ей не привыкать к быстрой смене дислокаций, не привыкать к тому, что безопасная точка накрывалась медным тазом в одночасье — это случалось стабильно часто в мирное время, не говоря уже о том, что сейчас у них с Барнсом военное положение.  
  
Мёрдок бесился, потому что держать так долго в удалении Криса и Барта не мог. Барту пора было выходить на официальную работу, а Крису — в школу. Мёрдок нервничал, двадцать четыре на семь пребывая в боевой готовности. А если нервничал Мёрдок, то нервничал весь Дублин.  
  
Клинт порывался приехать, обещая привести поддержку в виде ТʼЧаллы, но Наташа велела не отвлекать короля, пока не станет совсем жарко. Жарко могло стать в любую минуту.  
  
Терпение заканчивалось, ожидание продолжалось. Ловя шестёрок Леонида и передавая их Мёрдоку, они ничего не добились. Никто ничего не рассказал, хотя Наташа была уверена, что методу допроса Мёрдока позавидовала бы ГИДРА. Значит, Леонид никому не говорил о своих планах. Что очень плохо.  
  
Пороховая бочка, на которой они сидели, была сухой. А рядом с ними полыхал костёр.  
  
Наташа всё чаще вспоминала Стива, он ей снился. Хотелось позвонить ему и дать их нынешний адрес, попросить приехать, ничего не объясняя. Чтобы он сам увидел Барнса, успокоился, и как-нибудь разобрался с этим Леонидом. Но Наташа понимала, что Стив такой же беспомощный, как и они. Никто не знает Зимнего Солдата лучше, чем Зимний Солдат, его тренировавший. Но Барнсу не удавалась найти ни единой зацепки.  
  
Дейзи грозилась приехать, как только закончит со своими делами. Наташа хотела бы ей сказать, что, возможно, не к кому будет приезжать.  
  
Ей не впервой ждать нападения, имея при себе лишь ложку. Она сражалась с читаури, богами и с разумными роботами, в конце концов. Но люди куда страшнее всех их вместе взятых. И Наташа ощущала накатывающую панику, которую давила в себе, проглатывая холодный кофе и таблетки, которые подсунул ей МакАлистер, бурча, чтобы она не рассказывала Бартоломью.  
  
Барнс был нечеловечески спокойным. Он испытывал новую руку, играл в покер с охранниками, смеялся над глупыми телешоу, спокойно чистил оружие и клал под подушку свой Браунинг. Ни граммы волнения. Хотела бы Наташа так же.  
  
Дублин серел с каждым днём всё больше, дождь лил непрерывно, стуча в окна и заставляя просыпаться с пистолетом в руке и готовностью к вторжению. Это выматывало.  
  
Наташа делала ставки на то, кто из них сорвётся первым. Барнс, Мёрдок или она. Лидировал Мёрдок.  
  
Наташа бы так сильно хотела, чтобы всё это закончилось сейчас же. Чтобы в новостях передали, что опасный русский убийца, терроризирующий город, пойман и убит при задержании. Ожидание убивает хуже медленного яда.

***

  
Когда за окном взрываются салюты, Наташа накрывает голову подушкой и вжимается носом в сырые простыни. Затем слышит гитарные рифы, и поворачивает голову, чтобы заметить Барнса, стоящего у старого музыкального центра. Его челюсть плотно сжата, и Наташа понимает, что в нелюбви к Новому году они идентичны.  
  
Это их седьмая квартира за декабрь. Из техники здесь только газовая плита, дышащий на ладан холодильник и древний музыкальный центр с горой CD-дисков. Наташа в который раз с тихой грустью вспоминает идеальное гнёздышко Барнса-ОʼРайли и давит ненависть к Леониду, люди которого выжгли дом до фундамента.  
  
Наташа убирает с головы подушку, вслушиваясь в громкую барабанную дробь, перемежавшуюся басами и низким голосом солиста. Она делает три глубоких вдоха-выдоха, унимая давний страх. Барнс смотрит в ветхое окно, облокотившись на подоконник. Его лицо вспыхивает красным и зелёным. Наташа вылезает из скрипучей кровати и подходит к нему, игнорируя боль в ушах от громкой музыки. Но лучше она, чем взрывы.  
  
— Сколько ты уже не видел Стива?  
  
— Три года, — выдыхает Барнс, отводя взгляд. Он скребёт облезающий краской подоконник ногтем и сглатывает. — Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы я  _его_  не вспоминал.  
  
Наташа хотела бы ответить что-то вроде «Память — та ещё сука», но молчит, смотря как над низкими домиками расцветают залпами золотые искры.  
  
— Я помню, как мы встречали Новый год в тридцатых-сороковых, сидя примерно в такой же квартирке в примерно таком же районе и примерно на таком же подоконнике. У нас не было ни подарков, ни шампанского, ни, тем более, ёлки. Только мы вдвоём и запах жаренной курицы с соседней квартиры. Последний Новый год с  _ним_ , — Наташа заметила, что он не назвал Стива по имени, и слегка нахмурилась, — был совсем другим. Чужим и не знакомым.  _Он_  такой большой, я без руки, спустя семь десятков лет, во дворце короля африканской страны, беглые преступники.  
  
— А на войне?  
  
— Я помню только то, что было без него. У меня была смена в шесть утра, потому выпил всего немного русского самогона. В окопах ел шоколад, дома я его не любил, всегда  _ему_  отдавал, но тогда он казался очень вкусным. Думал о  _нём_ , считая, что  _он_  в безопасности дома, возможно, так же думает обо мне, сидя у окна, и кашляет, потому что снова простудился, забыв на работе шарф. А  _он_  в это время был где-то на западе, давая глупое турне в глупом трико.  
  
Барнс усмехнулся, сжав левой рукой подоконник. Старое дерево захрустело.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
Наташа отвернулась, скрывая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Сделала ещё три вдоха, беря эмоции под контроль.  
  
— Но я всё правильно сделал.  _Ему_  будет лучше без меня.  
  
Наташе хотелось закричать ему, что  _нет_ , Стиву ни разу не лучше. Стив ищет его в любой тени и в любом шорохе. Стив  _постарел, сходит с ума, вернись к нему._  
  
Конечно, Наташа промолчала. Лишь вытерла растянутым рукавом свитера уголок глаза.

***

  
—  _Ты пил_?  
  
— Мамочка, мне уже давно не семнадцать.  
  
— Барт, чёрт возьми!  
  
— Я Бартоломью!  
  
Наташа почти не накрыла глаза ладонью.  
  
— Мы ждём нападения в любую минуту дня и ночи, а ты позволяешь себе пить?  
  
— Хочешь проверить мою способность поразить цель точно в яблочко в состоянии алкогольного опьянения?  
  
Голос Барта, Бартоломью звучал чётко и без единого намёка на нетрезвость. Наташа громко выдохнула.  
  
— Ты меня достал.  
  
— А как вы меня все достали — ты даже представить себе не можешь, леди, — выплюнул он ядовито. Наташа со скрипом сжала зубы.  
  
Бартоломью не за рулём, вне критичной ситуации, без кровопотери и травм был невыносим. Наташа давила на корню желание свернуть ему шею.  
  
Куда вежливее Бартоломью вёл с себя с Барнсом. Он огрызался Мёрдоку, но с Барнсом едва не ворковал. Возможно потому, что Барнс не требовал от него особого к себе уважения, и в благодарность Бартоломью не язвил. А, может, всё дело и впрямь в клубе «Родители-меня-не-любили-раз-так-обозвали».  
  
Отперев замок, Наташа едва не споткнулась о неряшливо сброшенные дамские сапоги. Ухмыльнувшись, она крикнула:  
  
— У нас есть полка для обуви, Дейзи!  
  
С кухни показалась темноволосая девушка, увлечённо жующая кекс. Наташа отметила, что она была в чёрном тактическом костюме со странными перчатками.  
  
— Угу, и тебе привет, — проглотив кусок выпечки, буркнула она. — А что за красавчик с тобой?  
  
— Этот красавчик ест детей, так что осторожнее с ним, а то завтра не проснёшься, — хмыкнула Наташа, указывая пальцем на копошащегося в пальто Бартоломью сзади неё.  
  
— Я не ребёнок! — воскликнула Дейзи, роняя крошки на старый паркет.  
  
— Смотря с кем сравнивать, — подал голос Барнс, выходя к ним в фартуке с оленями.  
  
Бартоломью мученически вздохнул.  
  
— И я должен провести с вами свой единственный в месяц выходной.  
  
Наташа, Барнс и Дейзи пожали плечами, вызвав у Бартоломью выражение «лучше прикончите меня на месте».  
  
В новой квартире Барнс решил устроить небольшой праздник в честь «чего-нибудь», и Наташа его поддержала. Им нужно было хотя бы на полчаса отодвинуть мысль о скором большом взрыве по имени «Леонид» на задний план. Лучше всего это сделать, сыграв роль обычных друзей, устроивших беспричинный праздничный ужин.  
  
Дейзи копалась в ноутбуке, шипя на Бартоломью, который постоянно делал ей замечания. Барнс выбирал телеканал, а Наташа, развалившись в кресле, отстранённо за ними наблюдала.  
  
— Да что ты можешь понимать в программировании на кириллице?!  
  
— А что понять можешь ты в этих иероглифах?  
  
— Побольше твоего! Мой бывший русский научил меня кое-чему. Как, думаешь, мне удалось взломать Кремль?  
  
— Ну так позвони своему бывшему, пусть поможет. Ты не справляешься!  
  
— Вряд ли он оценит мой звонок, находясь в тюрьме.  
  
Наташа удивлённо к ней обернулась.  
  
— Не того хакнул? — спросила она, кивая Барнсу в ответ на его невербальный вопрос о новой порции кофе.  
  
— Точнее — не тех убил. Триста человек запытал, и никто не подозревал даже.  
  
— Читал о нём. Хороши же у тебя бывшие, — подняв бровь, заметил Бартоломью. Дейзи толкнула его локтем в рёбра.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — плотоядно улыбнулась Дейзи, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. — Итак. Где мой пирог?  
  
— У нас было условие — ты разыскиваешь маршрут передвижения той шайки Леонида, я отдаю тебе пирог, — указав на девушку острием десертного ножа, спокойно ответил Барнс.  
  
— Я и нашла. Нужно немного времени для обработки данных и построения их следующего предполагаемого маршрута, — Дейзи потянулась на своём месте, задев кулаком висок зашипевшего как кошка Бартоломью.  
  
Наташа тепло улыбнулась Барнсу, принимая с его рук огромную чашку кофе. Их маленький спектакль начался.  
  
— А вы пробовали колумбийский горячий шоколад?  
  
— С кокаином или с героином? — хмуро спросил Бартоломью, добавляя в свою чашку виски из мини-бутылочки.  
  
— С сыром, дубина! — Дейзи снова толкает его, и Бартоломью шипит, пролив на себя горячий кофе, и окно разбивается, осыпая Наташу снопом острых осколков. Барнс кричит «В укрытие!», Бартоломью матерится, Дейзи коротко вскрикивает, а Наташа лишь чувствует горячую кровь, стекающую по шее.  
  
Её выдёргивают за запястье из кресла, мелькают чёрно-серые пятна. Взгляд Наташи проясняется только тогда, когда в её лицо пристальным взглядом впиваются голубой и зелёный глаз.  
  
— Она в порядке, — шепчет Бартоломью Барнсу, перезаряжающему Узи.  
  
— Отлично, отдай ей Хеклер. Дейзи?  
  
— Я своими силами.  
  
Наташа обхватывает приклад вручённого автомата, справляется с мушками перед глазами и прицеливается в проём гостиной.  
  
Первым стреляет Барнс — у него отменные рефлексы. Наташа видит лишь ботинки глухо упавшего наёмника, когда в стену между гостиной и коридором, у которой они сидят, ввинчиваются пули. Барнс громко выдыхает. Наташа радуется, что он сутки назад поставил к этой стене с их стороны стальной лист, который нашёлся в коморке.  
  
Затем Барнс стреляет на пару с Бартоломью, а Дейзи, приняв устойчивое положение, вытягивает руки. Наташа не понимает зачем и наблюдает за происходящим в подобии кататонического ступора. Наташа ловит мысль о том, что, кажется, её контузило. Звуки доносятся как под ватой, а перед глазами лёгкая дымка.  
  
— Назад-назад-назад! — вдруг кричит Барнс, обернувшись к ним. Бартоломью хватает её под локоть, утягивая в сторону входной двери. Наташе остаётся лишь крепче сжать приклад.  
  
Барнс отступает за ними, Дейзи же делает лишь шаг назад, всё так же удерживая руки. Потом, когда с прохода появляются первые наёмники, она замечает лёгкую рябь в воздухе, и пол под ногами дрожит. На них сверху ссыплется штукатурка, Бартоломью тихо ругается, ногой выбивая дверь и выволакивает её наружу. На лестнице Наташа слышит оглушительный грохот, и следом из их укрытия выбегает Дейзи, подгоняемая Барнсом.  
  
Всё это похоже на какой-то сюрреалистичный сон, кошмар, и Наташа, не единожды побывавшая в таких переделках, заставляет свой мозг переключиться на режим Чёрной Вдовы, забыв на время о травмах.  
  
Приклад скользит к мокрых от пота и крови руках, Наташа жмурит глаза, разглядывая в пыльной взвеси силуэты и стреляя в любого, кто шевелится. Барнс прикрывает её справа, Бартоломью слева, а Дейзи идёт вперёд, держа руки вытянутыми.  
  
Наташа фиксирует воспоминание. «Она из Нелюдей». Наташа лишь догадывается о силе, которой владеет Дейзи. Но Наташа рада, что сегодня она с ними — вряд ли бы они вышли из той квартиры без ранений, если бы не выигранные Дейзи секунды.  
  
Ещё Наташа понимает, что все они слаженно работают в команде, не сговариваясь. И если с Барнсом и Бартоломью по отдельности Наташе уже посчастливилось сотрудничать и узнать их стиль боя, то с Дейзи она ощущала бы некое неловкое отчуждение. Но его нет. Такое чувство, что они вместе прошли не одну битву. Это работает им на руку. Они не разобщены.  
  
Дейзи не тратит время на ручное открытие парадной двери — она движением пальцев снимает с петель толстый металлический пласт как ветер срывает листок с ветви дерева. У Наташи нет времени удивляться, но она ощущает чувство почти детского восторга.  
  
Во дворе их уже ждут. Дейзи сметает половину наёмников, вторая половина тут же открывает огонь. Наташа бросается в сторону одного из мусорных баков, и рядом с ней свистят пули, чудом не задевая. Она быстрее их реакции. Барнс сидит напротив неё в шести метрах за припаркованным автомобилем. Наташа не видит Бартоломью и Дейзи, надеясь, что они тоже успели укрыться.  
  
Хеклер лежит в руках привычно, хотя она всегда предпочитала пистолеты. Куча мусора затормаживает чужие пули, когда их не задерживает пластик. Наташа отстреливается одиночными, снимая семь из восьми, методично и за две минуты. Затем она слышит, как сверху распахивается окно. В тёмном проёме среди белых занавесок она замечает светлые волосы и чёрное дуло винтовки Бартоломью. Спустя секунду следует первый выстрел, Наташа не видит, но знает, что он настиг цель.  
  
Их перестрелка не длится долго — оставшиеся наёмники бросают в них осколочные гранаты, и Наташа сталкивается с Барнсом у другого автомобиля. Площадка перед домом плывёт в дыму, но она отчётливо видит противников — это главное.  
  
Вместе с Барнсом и Бартоломью они добивают последних оставшихся, не скрываясь. После того, как Барнс обходит трупы, а Наташа тихо ругается, слыша сирены, Бартоломью говорит:  
  
— Вашу ранили. Жива, но быстро теряет кровь. Она однозначно выбыла. Хозяйка квартиры накладывает ей повязку.  
  
Наташа сухо кивает, замечая среди деревьев белые машины с салотово-синими полосами.  
  
— Тебе пора уходить, — говорит она ему, задрав голову. Бартоломью кивает, убирает винтовку и скрывается в квартире. Как он уговорит хозяйку молчать Наташа не знает, но сделает всё возможное, чтобы дать ему время скрыться. За недолгое время их знакомства она успела сложить слова Мёрдока и стиль Бартоломью, чтобы понять где он официально работает. Лучше будет, если его коллеги всё ещё будут пребывать в неведении по его поводу.  
  
Барнс подходит к ней, пряча под толстовкой Узи. Наташа выбрасывает свой пустой автомат, вытирая уголком футболки приклад.  
  
— Бартоломью и Дейзи выбыли, — говорит она, когда они бегут в сторону Ирландского моря.  
  
— Живы?  
  
— Живы. Дейзи ранена, но ей помогут, если она действительно из ЩИТа.  
  
Барнс кивает.  
  
Не сговариваясь они идут к одному из гаражей, который для них отметил Мёрдок. Электронный замок послушно отзывается, и они находят в тёмном металлическом чреве чёрный неприметный седан.  
  
У них нет коммуникаторов и телефонов с собой, но Мёрдок предусмотрительный — в бардачке они находят нетронутый смартфон с забитыми номерами Бартоломью и ещё троих, среди которых есть МакАлистер.  
  
Мёрдок ругается долго и со вкусом, говорит им ехать к нему и рычит на кого-то с голосом, подозрительно похожим на голос Бартоломью. Значит, он выбрался и успел добраться в безопасное место. Наташа рада и этому.  
  
Они едут по пустынному шоссе прочь из Дублина. Слева от Наташи тянется море, справа от Барнса — хвойный лес. К Мёрдоку добрых пятьдесят километров, и на такой скорости они доберутся к нему минут через двадцать. Наташа крепче сжимает Глок, непрерывно смотря в зеркала. Ей меньше всего хочется повторения той поездки с Бартоломью. Оружие, найденное там же, где и телефон, успокаивает.  
  
— Это только начало, да? — говорит Наташа тихо, слыша свистящий ветер. В голове ли, за окном ли — не ясно.  
  
— Взрыв будет позже, — кивает Барнс, плавно поворачивая руль.  
  
— Я включу радио, ладно?  
  
На местной радиостанции передают их опознавательные признаки — рост метр шестьдесят, рыжие волосы, светлая кожа, зелёная футболка и царапины на лице для неё, метр восемьдесят, тёмные волосы, светлая кожа, серая толстовка для Барнса. Наташа вздыхает, слушая короткую сводку новостей, когда слова ведущего перебивает шум помех. Затем следует глубокий бас.  
  
— Zhelaniye.  
  
Барнс испуганно дёргается. Наташа вздрагивает, слепо смотря на радиоприёмник.  
  
— Rjavıy.  
  
У Барнса вырывается вздох. Наташа тянет руки к выключателю, и, когда салон снова погружается в тишину, Барнс расслабляет плечи. До Мёрдока остаётся минут десять, и Наташа надеется, что они смогут к нему доехать.  
  
За крутым поворотом их встречает Леонид, стоя посреди разметки.  
  
Наташа ощущает прилив адреналина при взгляде на него. Барнс давит на педаль, автомобиль ускоряется, и Леонид вскидывает руку. По лобовому стеклу идут мелкие трещины, раз, два и три. Наташа прикрывает лицо рукой, сжимая другой пистолет, вжимается в сиденье. Тогда же Барнс резко тормозит, и осколки сыплются не на них, а на капот, подчиняясь законам физики. Наташу бросает вперёд, но она успевает оттолкнуться от приборной панели. Когда она поднимает взгляд, то Леонида уже не видит.  
  
Барнс сжимает пальцами свой Сиг, напряжённо вглядываясь в лес. Наташа на ощупь ищет свой Глок под ногами. Чувство дежавю её не отпускает, даже когда она смотрит на профиль Барнса, понимая, что гул шагов на крыше ей только чудится.  
  
— Набери Мёрдоку, — бросает Барнс, не глядя на Наташу. Она послушно открывает бардачок, вынимая смартфон и выбирая номер. В мёртвой тишине гудки звучат зловеще.  
  
— Слушаю, — грубо отвечает Мёрдок. В его голосе ожидание, и Наташа думает, что он догадался.  
  
— Пятнадцать миль от тебя.  
  
— Еду.  
  
Наташа не знает, что может бывший солдат и киллер поставить против тренированного суперсолдатом суперсолдата. Наташа не знает, что сама может противопоставить ему. Разве что побыть отвлекающим манёвром, позволяя Барнсу сбежать. Процентов семьдесят, что больше они никогда не увидятся. Наташа не подписывалась умирать за него, Наташа лишь помогла ему «умереть». Но Леонид разбираться не станет. Она — мешающая пешка на пути к его цели. Наташа знает, что её не пощадят — такова выучка киллеров. Если твоему заданию мешают, устрани мешающую единицу.  
  
Барнс рискует, открывая двери. Оставаться в машине — ещё больший риск, но это хоть какое-то укрытие. Мёрдок доберётся к ним ещё нескоро, сравнительно с тем, как ведут бои суперсолдаты. Леонид знает код Барнса, и, если он его зачитает, Наташе точно не жить. В прошлый раз Солдат вывел её из игры за минуту.  
  
Наташа открывает свою дверь, вздрагивая от порыва морского ветра. Барнс в боевой стойке выглядит как сторожевой пёс, учуявший чужого.  
  
— Semnadtsat'.  
  
Наташа разворачивается, выискивая источник голоса.  
  
— Rassvet.  
  
Барнс крупно дрожит, его пистолет падает на асфальт.  
  
— Pech'.  
  
Дыхание Наташи учащается. Страх взмывает в ней белой волной.  
  
— Devyat'.  
  
Барнс падает на колени и  _рычит_.  
  
— Dobroserdechnyy.  
  
Наташа наводит на Солдата пистолет.  
  
— Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu.  
  
Наташа понимает, что не сможет выстрелить.  
  
— Odin.  
  
Барнс хрипит.  
  
— Gruzovoy vagon.  
  
Из леса выходит Леонид, самодовольно ухмыляясь. Наташа закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ну что, Солдатик? Готов? — он подходит к Барнсу, не смотря на Наташу. Наташа не смеет пошевелится.  
  
Барнс выглядит роботом. Наташа напоминает себе, что  _это_  не Барнс.  
  
— Ya gotov otvechat', — говорит Солдат, и у Наташи стынет кровь от его голоса. — Ублюдок.  
  
Выстрел звучит резко и громко, с криком разлетаются птицы. Наташа ошеломлённо смотрит на Барнса и сжатый в его левой руке Сиг. Леонид стоит на коленях, держась за плечо.  
  
— Вот, значит, как? Сумел перехитрить код? — Леонид говорит с сильным акцентом, хотя Наташа уверена, что он умеет имитировать любой акцент, какой потребуется. — Рад за тебя, парень.  
  
Наташа целится ему в голову, хладнокровно сжав челюсть.  
  
— Твоя подружка готова разнести мне башку. А ты промахнулся, дружище.  
  
Барнс щёлкает предохранителем.  
  
— Хочешь убедиться в этом? Я могу позволить Наташе сделать с тобой что угодно. Её ты достал не меньше, сволочь.  
  
Леонид хрипло смеётся, совсем как Барнс, когда Наташа впервые услышала его смех.  
  
— Вряд ли вы меня убьёте. Ты уже не тот, Солдат. А она вообще в героях Земли числится. Репутацию подмочишь, Вдова.  
  
— Ради вида твоих мозгов на асфальте переживу, — шипит Наташа. Она не понимает. Почему он сидит и бездействует? Чего ждёт? Он не успел бы заложить бомбу под их машиной, а незаметно подобраться наёмникам к ним не удастся. Он не убил Барнса, лишь попытался включить в нём Солдата. Как так получилось, что Солдат не включился — другой вопрос.  
  
— Ты сдаёшься?  
  
— Я? Да никогда! — выплёвывает Леонид, вздёргивая подбородок. Наташа переводит прицел.  
  
— Дёрнешься, и я полюбуюсь на содержимое твоего черепа.  
  
— О, да ладно! Застрелишь безоружного?  
  
— Никто плакать не будет. Зачем ты напал на нас без подготовки? Не верю, что ты ставил всё на код.  
  
— До тебя никто его не взламывал. Поздравляю, — ухмыляется Леонид, кивая Барнсу. Барнс крепче сжимает пистолет.  
  
И вовремя — Леонид встаёт на ноги, но тут же падает, подсечённый пулей в коленную чашечку. Он воет от боли, и Наташе этот звук слаще любой музыки.  
  
— Заигрались, детишки?  
  
Наташа оборачивается, как и Барнс, чем тут же пользуется Леонид, подскакивая к Барнсу без гримасы боли. Наташа замирает на секунду, смотря на Рамлоу. Живого Рамлоу, без маски и с обезображенным шрамами лицом. У него в руках гранатомёт, а за спиной виднеется дуло автомата. Он стреляет в их машину, Наташа бежит к ограждению, ощущая, как взрывная волна облизывает её спину и взмывает волосы.  
  
— Куда ты, ягодка? Я с тобой ещё не разобрался. Не хочешь продолжить наше знакомство, Романофф? — кричит Рамлоу ей вслед. Наташа сжимает пальцами пистолет покрепче, перебрасывает ноги за ограждение и летит вниз, группируясь. У неё нет времени думать о том, как справится Барнс — он суперсолдат, у него кибернетическая рука, он сможет победить своего ученика. Наташа надеется, что в этот раз ученик не превзойдёт учителя.  
  
Песок на берегу мокрый, облепляет ноги, бежать тяжело. Груды камней недостаточно высокие и широкие, чтобы спрятаться. Наташа бежит дальше, надеясь выйти на более защищённое место. Даже с её подготовкой контузия приносит мало радости — мигрень нарастает по экспоненте, в ушах нестерпимый звон перекрывается шумом прибоя, и Наташа бежит, бежит от Рамлоу, чёрным силуэтом выделившегося на берегу. У Наташи пистолет, у него — как минимум автомат. И он, и она натасканные убийцы, никогда не упускающие своего шанса. Рамлоу стреляет первым, но Наташа увиливает. Успевает зайти за камень, свист пули резонирует в ушах, отдавая барабанной дробью в голове.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что бежать тебе некуда. Хватит играть.  
  
Наташа прикусывает язык, и медный привкус успокаивает, дарит равновесие. Она силится услышать хоть что-то с шоссе, но прибой глушит все звуки. Когда Рамлоу снова стреляет, Наташа срывается в бег, к берегу, и носки тут же промокают в белой пене, ноги промерзают, но Наташа бежит к другой глыбе из камня. За тёмной горой-волнорезом она может прицелится — Рамлоу идёт вперёд не прячась, но пуля его не задевает. Наташа боится, что из-за контузии у неё сбоит зрение.  
  
Как же они влипли, влипли, влипли! Она должна была позволить Клинту помочь, и где чёртов Мёрдок, когда так нужен?  
  
На Наташу накатывает тошнота, она сглатывает, снова дышит — раз, два, три. Рамлоу что-то говорит, прибой заглушает его слова наполовину, а у Наташи совсем нет сил прислушиваться. Ей нужно спасать себя, спасать Барнса, но она не может, она устала, она так хочет спать. И как там Барнс, жив ли он вообще, спать, спать, спать.  
  
Разворачивающуюся чёрную воронку перед глазами Наташи прогоняет знакомый звук малого реактивного двигателя и автоматная очередь. Наташа оборачивается, смотря в небо, где в полуденных лучах блестят пластины крыльев Сэма.  
  
Наташа облегчённо вздыхает.  
  
Сэм приземляется к ней, хватает под руки и взлетает снова, перенося их на шоссе, где над распростёртым телом стоит Стив и Клинт, а Барнс сидит на асфальте, закрыв лицо руками. Сэм придерживает Наташу за плечи, и Наташа безгранично благодарна ему за это.  
  
                                                                                                                                         ***  
  
— Вы скрывались у мафии?  
  
— Да. Слушай, я знаю, как это звучит, но…  
  
— Мафия, Наташа.  
  
Стив не смотрит в сторону Барнса. Совсем не смотрит. Они не заговорили ни разу с того момента, как Мёрдок и Бартоломью, оба обвешанные оружием с ног до головы, подобрали их на шоссе. Барнс сидит у окна, смотря на бушующий перед бурей океан.  
  
— Ну, мафия и мафия, что с того? — это Мёрдок с кофе для Барнса и Стива. Наташе он приносит её любимое пиво, хотя она понимает, что в её состоянии это явно лишнее.  
  
Стив молчит и враждебно смотрит на МакАлистера. Наташа закатывает глаза.  
  
— Если бы не Мёрдок, ни меня, ни Барнса здесь бы не было, Стив, — говорит Наташа, прикладывая ледяной бок бутылки к виску. Хорошо.  
  
Следом в их воображаемый переговорный пункт (на деле — гостиная особняка МакАлистера) входит Бартоломью. Он сразу направляется к Наташе и высыпает в её ладонь горсть таблеток. Половину Наташа опознаёт как те, что когда-то давал ей Мёрдок, об остальных не спрашивает, молча запивая их пивом.  
  
Наташа слышит спорящих Клинта и Сэма, сидящих на спинке дивана и не обращающих внимания на неодобрительные взгляды Мёрдока. Знали бы они, что он мог бы с ними сделать, сползли бы вниз с выражениями нашкодивших котят. От одной мысли Наташе становится легче.  
  
Стив не кричит на неё, не говорит о её предательстве, как и о предательстве Барнса. Стив пугающе измотан и спокоен. Наташа вспоминает, как думала о нём на похоронах Барнса.  
  
Стив отвлекается на звонок и уходит из комнаты так быстро, что это кажется бегством. Наташа пересаживается к Барнсу, отгораживаясь от гула в голове.  
  
— Ты как? — спрашивает она его, слегка толкая плечом. Барнс кривит губы.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Наташа видит, что ничего нормального нет, но молчит.  
  
— Кто разобрался с Леонидом?  
  
— Я и отчасти Стив. Клинт страховал.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Прочёл ему код.  
  
— Код?  
  
— Его код. Как инструктор я его знаю. Только я рассчитывал приказать ему пустить пулю себе в голову, но Стив своим щитом оказался быстрее, — Барнс сжимает и разжимает пальцы левой руки. Наташа смотрит на них как заворожённая.  
  
— Жалеешь? — в вопрос она включает всё — мнимую смерть, спокойную фальшивую жизнь в Дублине, новые знакомства, о лжи Стиву, о живом ещё Леониде. И знает, что Барнс её понимает.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Барнс, смотря на синее небо под чёрными грозовыми тучами. — Не жалею.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wir kamen nach Deutschland, Stuttgart [нем.] - Мы из Германии, Штутгарт.  
> Ihr Akzent ist perfekt [нем.] - У тебя идеальный акцент.  
> Danke [нем.] - Спасибо.  
> Bonjour [франц.] - Привет.  
> Trathnona. Conas ta tu? [ирл.] - Доброго вечера. Как дела?


End file.
